Pursuing My Personal Assistant
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: Trouble strikes in Dimitri's office after his PA is sacked for her constant efforts in seducing him. Enter Rosemarie Hathaway. His new PA. A girl that is making him lose self control. The sexual tension and the connection is obvious to Belikov, but can Rose feel it too? Can the man of rules stick to his own? RoseXDimitri
1. 1 Why Is Everyone Getting Fired Today?

**Hey guys! That's right! I'm back with another story! **

**I hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters. **

**Claimer: I only own the plot. **

**A big thanks _Georgia Rose__ Belikova _for being an amazing person and giving me tips, and ideas for the title and summary! You rock girl!**

* * *

-:-:-:- _Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs, your not a door. You're gonna catch an STD, you're only wanted 'cause you're free. Twinkle twinkle little whore, you're cheaper than the dollar store_ -:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 1 - What's With Everyone Getting Fired Today? **

* * *

"Hello? Dimitri Belikov speaking", I answered the call, my voice firm

"Hello, Mr. Belikov. Tatiana Ivashkov speaking CEO of `Le Vampir`. I was just calling up to check if the outfit and designs are ready for the runway next week?", Her voice flowed through the phone politely but confidently. A thing I liked about Tatiana, she was able to keep her voice confident but polite at the same time. Frankly, that's only thing I liked about her.

"Tatiana, as the owner of Estilon, I can assure you that all the designs and outfits will be ready, if that is all than have a great day", I assured and hung up. I was not her teddy bear that she could seek assurance from. I had bigger and more severe things to deal with.

Placing the phone back to it's handset, I grabbed the file that Adrian had dropped of at my desk and started reading through it.

_Knock, Knock._

My head snapped up to my office door. "Come in", I ordered and watched my personal assistant, Tasha, strut it, moving her hips side to side so much that I thought her hips would fly off.

I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh and let my fingers massage the bridge of my nose after I saw what she was wearing. Obviously mistaking my sigh for pleasure Tasha smirked. She wore a really, I mean _really_ short pencil skirt, one that hardly covered her ass. And oh lord. Her top, it was a blue blouse that stopped at her elbows but the first 3 buttons were open, revealing her bra and breasts.

She held a file under her breasts pushing them up more.

Why was I surprised? She had started doing this the day I had said no to her asking me out. She was my employee. I do not date my employees. I'm a man of rules and I stick to them.

Before I could tell her off for inappropriate dressing, she bent over the desk sliding the folder over to me shoving her boobs into my face making me cringe and lean back into my chair.

"Tasha. How many times do I have to tell-", I started but she interrupted me by crashing her lips onto mine harshly. I quickly shoved her away as gently as I could, and wiped my lips in order to get her horrid taste away.

She gasped and stumbled into the chair in front of my desk. "Dimitri! You know you want me!", She said in a voice in which _she_ thought was seductive.

"Tasha for the last time. I am not interested in you", I tried again. "Dimitri! Stop trying to play hard to get", Tasha protested.

Just as she said that I felt like going and smashing my head against the wall. What part didn't she get? She was really getting onto my nerves now.

"You're fired", I ordered. "What?", She asked dumb struck, not believing her ears.

"I said you're fired. Leave. Now", I demanded. "You don't mean that", She replied tears prickling in her eyes. "I meant what I said. You're fired", I commanded once again.

She ran out of the office crying. But honestly, right now. I really didn't give two shits.

"Dude, did you just fire her?", Adrian walked in leaning against the wall. "Yeah", I replied curtly. "As the manager of your company and your best friend, I believe I have the right to know why you just fired your personal assistant", Adrian stated smirking.

"Well, you should keep believing that", I responded going back to reading my file. "Let me guess, she threw herself at you, again?", Adrian guessed sitting himself into the chair that Tasha had stumbled into earlier.

"Pretty much", I chuckled.

"So now what?", Adrian asked. "What do you mean?", I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Well, you need a new PA don't you?", Adrian raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"No. I don't need one", I replied firmly. "But you _do_ need one. Especially at this time. We're bursting with deals", Adrian tried explaining. "There's a reason why I have employees. And plus, Lissa can help as well". I responded smartly.

"Lissa's the receptionist Dimitri. There's as much work she and everyone can handle", Adrian said sympathising for his co-workers.

"We always have alot of deals, it always works", I defended. I wasn't lying or anything. We always handled it. "I know. But the `Le Vampir` deal is really big and don't forget Creme's runway. We have really big deals currently. You need a PA who will help out", Adrian tried explaining again. We both knew he had a point, but still.

"Hell no. I don't need another assistant throwing herself on to me". I added.

"Then get a male PA", Adrian said simply. "You know my mum. She's gonna have a tantrum. I can't", I replied remembering the time when I had tried to hire a male as my PA and my mum had thrown a big tantrum for some odd reason.

"True true. But you still need a PA", Adrian said. "Like I said earlier. I can't always have my PA throwing herself on to me", I protested once again.

"Dimitri, not every girl will throw herself at you", Adrian responded.

Confidently I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms before asking. "Oh really? Like who?".

* * *

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! How dare you ignore my calls?", Lissa screeched through the phone making me cringe and the pull the phone away from my ear.

"Lissa, hear me out. I was getting fired okay? I couldn't have answered your calls. I'm really sorry", I apologised trying to calm my best friend down.

"I thought I heard you say you got fired. Come again?", She asked through the phone. "Yeah...I got fired", I said shamefully with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Aww sweetie, you'll be fine. But why?", Lissa assured me comfortingly and questioned cautiously.

"My boss tried to see how animalistic I was in bed and how hard I could get him, and I guess he figured out how hard I could punch and kick", I explained.

"Oh Rose", Lissa sighed. In exasperation or sympathy, I didn't know. "But honestly, what is it with everyone getting fired today?", Lissa giggled softly making me smile.

"What do you mean?", I asked once it had sunk in what she said. Had she gotten fired as well?

Sensing the worry in my voice Lissa giggled. "Don't worry, not me. Tasha. My boss's PA. Turns out she tried to kiss him".

"Oh wow", I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Dimitri probably needs his file now. See ya at home", Lissa said before the beeping sound took over the line.

Rose placed her phone back into her wallet and stared around the car park of her apartment.

"God, if you're really up there, please land me a job. I swear I will use Sparky's money and donate it to the nearest church and I'll visit every Sunday with Lissa and the Melbourne chick that works with her. Actually no. Correction. I'll visit this Sunday only". I said trying to bribe the man up there.

Wow Rose. You're talking to someone you don't even know exists. Heck, you're trying to bribe the man up there. Maybe Christian was right. I do need more sessions with a psychiatrist.

* * *

**I really hope you all liked the first chapter!**

**Remember to hit that favourite and follow button and leave a review. **

**Tell me what you think and what you want to see, or if you have any predictions or suggestions!**

**What Song Is This?  
**

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies  
But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

**Who Am I?**

_**Am I your knee cap breaking type,**_

_**I'm a pirate mobster and always get my way, **_

_**I'm arrogant, sarcastic and I love to intimidate people, **_

_**Bold colours, scarves and earrings, are what I wear,**_

_**Who am I?**_


	2. 2 Unleashing The Bambi Eyes

**Hola! I'm back with an update! **

**I told you all I would update asap, but I didn't want to rush into it. I wanted to give everyone a chance to read and enjoy.**

**I hope you all enjoy! The stats will be at the bottom!**

**Congrats Abigael Ryan and Ladora for guessing the song correct, it is Let Her Go by Passenger. **

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Abe Mazur! Congrats to: Abigael Ryan, Guest Cookie, Guest, Alicella Ivashkov, VAlover21, Ladora!**

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the story goes to a guest! Who sent in:**_ I LOVE the start of this story. The best bit was Tasha getting her dumb slutty ass fired, now that was entertainment. Iam a HUGE Rose and Dimitri fan and i can't stand sluttasha. I love Christian's humour about how Rose needs more sessions with a Pych, is he saying that to have a dig at her or is she really seeing a Pych and Why?_ **I loved reading your review! Writing the part where Tasha gets fired was one of my faves. So she is not actually seeing a psychiatrists. Christian's just mocking her. However, it will be revealed that Rose once did go to a psychiatrist, because she had gotten a free session as a gift from Christian himself. And since it was free, Rose didn't want to waste it. **

**2nd Shoutout of the story and chapter goes to kayahartford-belikov Who sent in:** _This is amazing :) the story is great, as is your details and writing style. Update soon, can't wait to read more. You are off to an amazing start._ **It was a pleasure reading your review. It really gave me a view of how I was doing. Thank you so much!**

******Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those two, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

******Disclaimer:**** No. I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters. Yet. *Evil Laugh***

* * *

-:-:-:- _You make it easier when life gets hard _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unleashing The Bambi Eyes  (Lissa POV)**

* * *

"Oh my gawd!", I screeched in frustration. My fingers instinctively ran through my hair pulling it in anger.

"What's wrong babe?", Christian asked sweetly while walking over to my receptionist desk. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"All this work. I'm working as one of the company's designers, a receptionist of the company, and Dimitri's assistant. Why can't Dimitri just hire another PA. It will help out", I complained seeking comfort from my boyfriend.

"I know. I understand how you feel. Everyone is feeling pressurized and so is Dimitri babe. But we all know why he's not getting another one", Christian explained to me.

"Why can't he get a male PA?", I whined getting irritated.

"Don't you remember Dimitri's mother storming in?", Christian raised an eyebrow before shuddering at the memory.

"Oh right", I shivered remembering the 'incident'. "But Christian, it's not as if there isn't a girl out there who won't throw herself at Dimitri. There has to be a girl", I said mustering up all the hope I had.

"Do you know a girl like that?", Christian asked in a less challenging but in a more encouraging voice.

Silence followed...I didn't have an answer to that. Did I know a girl like that? One that wouldn't throw herself onto Dimitri? A girl that wouldn't fall in love or bow down to him? Did one exist?

"I do", I whispered softly and a bit dramatically.

"What?", Christian asked forgetting what we were talking about before the silence.

"I know a girl who would be perfect for the job", I elaborated.

"Really? Who?", Christian raised an eyebrow in confusion and shock. I could feel the gears in his head turning as he tried collect a girl for the job.

"Rose", I whispered and watched Christian go from puzzled to shock.

"Wait, you don't mean our Rose right?", Christian asked slowly and cautiously.

"I mean our Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway", I said smiling.

Christian laughed. "Why didn't I think of it before?", Christian asked chuckling again.

"Because you're not as smart as me", I giggled.

Christian kissed my head, a small smile gracing his lips before speaking. "Rose will probably have Dimitri begging on his knees".

"Hmmm...she could have any guy begging on his knees, but I don't know about Dimitri", I said thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later", Christian added.

"But how are we going to convince Dimitri?", I asked confused.

"Uh...how about you get all the girls in the office that are part of the gang and go to Dimitri and convince him. Unleash the bambi eyes as well. Dimitri treats all of you like little sisters and hell he has a soft spot of you all so I doubt he'll be able to deny you guys. Especially with you all pulling off the bambi eyes", Christian suggested.

"Oh my god Christian! You're a genius! I knew there was a reason I was going out with you", I giggled and squealed. I quickly pecked my boyfriend on the lips and ran off to find every one I needed.

_Hey girls :)_  
_Meet me in Christian's cabin. Right now. It's you're worried about your work load, than hurry, this can lessen it. _  
_- Lissa xx_

I quickly typed up the message and sent it to - Viktoria, Jill, Sydney, and Mia. I rushed to Christian's cabin and sat down on a chair. Next thing you knew all the girls were piling in.

"What is it?", Jill asked.  
"Are you okay?", Sydney asked in concern.

"I'm okay. Well stressed but okay. The thing is. Dimitri needs a PA", I started.

"Yeah we all know that", Mia added.

"We have to get him one", I explained.

"We can't though. Dimka said he doesn't want to. And we all know the reason why he won't", Viktoria interjected.

"But I know a girl that would be perfect for the job. She definitely won't be throwing herself at him", I elaborated.

"Why is she a lesbian?", Jill asked earning a slap on the arm from Sydney.

"No", I said with a dead panned look on my face.

"In fact, she will have Dimitri begging on his knees", Christian added while typing on his laptop.

"Oh really? Now, I'm interested", Viktoria said smirking.

"So what do we do?", Mia asked.

"Christian came up with a brilliant idea. Dimitri has a soft spot of all of us girls, he treats us like his younger sisters. Especially you Viktoria since you're his younger sister. So why don't we try to convince him. Use the bambi eyes and all. He never says no to us. And if we tell him there is a girl I know that he will definitely agree. ", I explained more.

"Alright I'm in. As long as the work load gets less", Mia smiled.

"Count me in as well. I agree with Mia, the work load gosh", Jill agreed.

"I'm in. Monique needs another girl to dress up with the final designs after Tasha's gone", Sydney added.

A big smile graced my lips until I looked expectantly at Viktoria.

"Oh right. Off course I'm in. Anything to see my brother begging on his knees", Viktoria smirked deviously.

"But will she agree?", Jill asked.

"Yup. She got fired a week ago for punching her boss while he tried to get into her pants. So yeah", I smiled.

"I like this girl", Viktoria laughed.

"Great! Let's go now!", I squealed walking out the door towards Dimitri's office with the girls following me.

I quickly knocked on his door. "Come in", Dimitri called from the other side.

We all rushed in and stood in front of his desk, all of us smirking or smiling 'causing Dimitri to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "What are you all doing in here? At the same time?", He asked cautiously.

"We need to talk to you", I answered.

"I'm listening", He replied crossing his arms and leaning back into his leather seat.

"We've found you a PA", Mia commented to which Dimitri let out an irritated sigh in response.

"I've already told you guys. I don't want one", Dimitri said massaging his forehead.

"But you _need_ one", Sydney remarked.

"Girls girls girls. I am tried of my personal assistants trying to have sex with me", Dimitri complained.

"Lissa", Viktoria said firmly looking at me.

Alrighty then.

"Dimitri. I know her personally. She's my best friend. She's strong headed and trust me when I say this. She won't throw herself on you, she's really professional. She's qualified for the job as well. Please. Give her shot. What about an interview? And if then you don't like her, then don't hire her. But, I can guarantee you, you'll like her", I smiled and unleashed the deathly and lethal bambi eyes along with the others.

If I could've, I would've laughed. Hard. Dimitri looked so pained and uncomfortable.

"Fine", he sighed in defeat. "Tell her, tomorrow 2pm. My office. If she wants the job", Dimitri instructed.

"Great!", Everyone squealed before walking out in different directions. I started walking down the stairs to my receptionist desk when Viktoria called out to me. "Lissa!".

I stopped and turned around and walked towards her. "What?", I smiled.

"Who's the girl?", She asked getting to the point. Not surprising. Viktoria was never one to beat around the bush. Just like Rose.

"Her name's Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway", I replied.

"I want to meet her. Before the interview. Tonight. The new club opening tonight - The Lap. 8pm sharp. Lets see if she's punctual to time", Viktoria smirked.

"Woah. Demanding much", I laughed. "You're really serious about this. Why?", I asked with a questioning look.

"She has poten - I meant what I said earlier, I would love to see my brother begging on his knees", Viktoria replied, changing her sentence midway making me raise my eyebrows.

"So 8 it is", I smiled and walked off.

Was Viktoria about to say potential? Oh well. Who cares.

Lets just hope things go smoothly tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read my story, liked it, followed, and reviewed also pressed the favourite button. I love reading and replying to your reviews so please keep them coming! I got 19 reviews last time, so please keep it up and hopefully I can get 20 more this time!**

**Oh and who's POV's do you guys wish to read?**

_**Chapter Statistics! (So Far)**_

**Reads: **** 493**

**Reviews: **** 19**

**Follows:**** 30**

**Favourites:**** 15**

**What Song Is This?**

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again  
'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

**Who Am I?**

_**I have brown eyes that look molten gold in the sun,**_

_**I have a few tricks up my sleeve to vanish your scariest, **_

_**I helped some kick ass escape from the jail, **_

_**I've captured the player's heart, **_

_**Who am I?**_


	3. 3 Breaking The News

**Hey! Back with another update! Cool right? (Say yes. Say yes already. Oh for Merlin's Sake just nod your head)**

**Fine then. Be that way. *Rolls eyes* Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing. Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!**

_**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading, advising me or supporting me! (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**STORY RATING IS NOW 'M' RATHER THAN 'T'.**

**Congrats to Kayahartford-belikov, VAlover21, Alicella Ivashkov,Tay Brown(Guest), dimirainbow, L.M.T.O.P., Abigael Ryan, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX for guessing the song correct, it was Clarity by ZEDD Ft. Foxes**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Sydney Sage! Congrats to: Sarah(Guest), VAlover21, Alicella Ivashkov, Tay Brown (Guest), Georgia Rose Belikova, Abigael Ryan, katkitty05**

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to Kayahardtford-belikov! Who sent in: **_Clarity is the song and I love this chapter :) not disappointed. Thank you so much for mentioning me lol. Looks like momma belikova and his sisters are trying to play a little match maker 3 keep up the amazing work. Eagerly awaiting your next chapter. Merry christmas._ **Two mentions in one chapter, you're on a roll! I gave you a special shout out for being the only one to guess the match making. Yes, folks the reason why Olena Belikov doesn't want a male for her son's PA is because she believes that if the PA is a girl Dimitri is more likely to fall in love and actually find someone. Oh, the irony. **_  
_

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to aubriejordan Who sent in:** _Your story is amazing I love the writing styles, the way you incorporated the characters is so creative. Me and my sister kayahartford-belikov love the story we read it in our spare time. Keep up the great work, the story is great so far_ **Your review really gave me an intake on how I was doing and made me and my work feel very appreciated which is why I gave you a special shout out. Thank you so much. **_  
_

**3rd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Guest Who sent in:** _My suspision is Rose has no idea how drop dead gorgeous she really is, just like Dimitri when woman are throwing themselves at him, he just doesn't understand the fuss. It will be interesting to see how Dimitri reacts to Rose, as she is a force to be recond with and no doubt she is good at her job when she is not being sexually harrassed. I can't wait to see the sexual tension and connection between them, you should move to "M" and try a lemon, it always great to spice up a story. _**Thank you sooo much for the review! I have changed the rating to a M and I will spice it up with a slight lemon, not too graphic though, depends on the readers c:!**

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh. **

**Disclaimer:**** Last time I checked I wasn't Richelle Mead.**

* * *

-:-:-:-_ There're 3 C's of life. Choices. Chances. Changes. If you have to make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Breaking The News  (ROSE POV)**

_Previously on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Tasha is fired fried for her constant efforts to seduce Dimitri Belikov, her boss, and the owner of the ultra big fashion designing company Estilon. Similarly, Rose is sacked for punching her boss, (Owner of Drozdov La) after he tries to sexually harass her. The work load is very stressful for the employees of Estilon since they have to do extra work for Dimitri. Due to the lack of a PA. Some of the girls unleash the bambi eyes on Dimitri and manage to convince him to have an interview with Rose for a PA. _

* * *

"Rosie Posie! We're home!", Christian yelled just as he entered the house. Hearing his voice and the giggling that followed, my eyebrows rose involuntarily. When I heard the apartment's door slam shut, I wrapped myself in my fluffy bathrobe and exited the bathroom and into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and watched as Jill, Christian and Lissa hung up their coats and took off their shoes, placing them on the pink shoe rack- courtesy of Lissa.

"Loving the nickname", I said sarcastically, watching Christian roll his ice blue eyes at my comment.  
"Your sarcasm is what I live for, Rosiepoo", Christian responded just as dryly, giving me a deadpanned look.  
"Always knew you had a thing for me", I shot back, crossing my arms and letting a smirk take over my lips.

Christian raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to retort another charming comeback but was interrupted by Lissa. "Oh stop it both of you! Giving me a head ache with your bickering!", she warned, the ghost of a smile lingering on her face.

"Who cares, Lissa! But Rose, guess what?", Jill asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet with such enthusiasm it instantly made me nauseous and suspicious.  
"What?", I questioned warily, narrowing my eyes in response.  
"You have an interview tomorrow at Estilon! As Dimitri's personal assistant!", Lissa squealed, quickly embracing me in a hug.  
"Oh my god! Thank you sooo much!", I replied gratefully, hugging her back enthusiastically.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that Rose would be excited about working", Christian snorted while loosening his tie.

"It gets better", Lissa smiled, speaking quickly before I could make a witty comeback to Christian.  
"How?", I asked, puzzled.  
"We're going out!", Jill squealed.  
"Where? Olive Garden?", I asked enthusiastically.  
"Nope. The Lap", Christian answered instead, bursting my bubble.  
"The Lap?", I asked, confused.  
"A new club opening tonight", Lissa clarified, walking into the kitchen.  
"Huh? Since when do you guys like to go to clubs?", I asked, raising my eyebrow along with the question.  
"They want to meet you", Jill said vaguely.  
"They?", I asked. "Who's they?" They really couldn't get anymore vague.  
"Our close friends from work", Lissa said in a duh tone.  
"Cool, I'll be dressed in a few minutes", I said before walking into my bedroom with a smile on my face.

What to wear? What to wear? I chanted in my head as I looked at my closet.  
I picked out an outfit before shaking my head in disapproval. Then, I chose another one before scrunching my nose up in distaste. My fingers scanned through my dresses before finally choosing the one. Bingo!

I quickly put on a black dress of mine, one that stopped mid thigh, managing to hug every curve of mine. It was a body-con fit with long golden tube-beads at the neckline and on the shoulder straps. I grabbed some thin gold bangles off my dresser and put them on along with two hoop earrings.  
For makeup, I put on some light foundation and a tiny bit of blush along with some mascara and a pale pink lipstick. Glad that my French manicure was still looking good, I put on some high black heels and let my hair fall in waves before stepping in front of the mirror and observing myself from head to toe. Satisfied with how I looked, I grabbed my black and gold wallet on my way out of my bedroom. Just in time to see Jill walk out of hers.

"Hey", she smiled. "You ready?"  
"For the interview tomorrow or the clubbing tonight?", I questioned back.  
"For both", she replied smiling.  
"Meh. Nothing I can't handle", I responded cockily. "What's taking Lissa and Sparky so long?",  
Jill looked thoughtful for a second. "Umm...I actually don't know", she replied, clueless.  
"Hold on, I'll go check", I suggested, walking down the hallway to their bedroom. Being the bitch I was, I decided not to knock and instead, I strolled in casually.

"Oh god! My eyes! Keep it PG rated, would you?", I shrieked in horror and tried covering my eyes and rubbing them to get the image of Christian and Lissa making out out of my head.  
"Rose", Lissa groaned laughingly.  
"Not our fault you don't know how to knock", Christian replied dryly, straightening up.  
"Well how was I supposed to know you guys would be trying to make babies?", I protested, causing Lissa to blush and Christian to exit the room with an irritatingly smug smirk on his face.

Lissa also took a moment to adjust herself in front of the mirror before finally looking at me. "Who are you trying to impress?", Lissa teased, walking out with me, dressed fashionably in a peachy white asymmetric dress that was short in the front and long at the back.  
"No one in particular. However, if I happen to find a dreamboat-guy and have my way with him, it's better to be prepared, isn't it?", I teased back.  
"Oh god! Lets go!", Lissa laughed and dragged me out of the house.

* * *

"So tell me about your work? Like about the people that work there." I asked curiously while getting in the car. Lissa was riding in the front beside Sparky and Jill was already sitting in the back-seat.

"It's Estilon, of course. The best fashion-designing company in US", Jill started with a proud smile on her face.  
"It's run by Dimitri Belikov, you've heard of him right?", Lissa asked.  
"Hell yeah. Who hasn't?", I scoffed, remembering the man. He was good looking. Alright, maybe more than just good looking.

"And then we have three departments. First off we have Paperwork. The H.O.D. as in Head of Department is Eddie. That's the department I work in", Christian explained, taking a left while driving.

"There are about 4 people other than the H.O.D. in each department. Not such a big amount but it's easier to work in. Team work and all", Lissa explained, gesturing grandly with her hands.

"The next one is Fashion Designing. Monique's in charge of that. She's a total chatterbox but she's amazing at what she does. I may be the receptionist for the company but I do a lot of fashion designing too", Lissa continued.

"Now, the one I work in deals with the outfit making and all. We bring the designs to life. It's run by Sydney", Jill picked up from Lissa.

"She's the girl that I go to church with", Lissa chimed in.

Oh. Her name's Sydney? I thought it was Melbourne. Whoops!

Deciding that was enough for now, I let them know so with a sheepish smile before asking, "Sparky? How much longer?"  
"Patience is a virtue, young lady", Christian replied sagely, in a joking way.  
"We'll be there in 5", Lissa clarified.  
"So what's my job gonna be?", I questioned.  
"You'll find out at the interview tomorrow", Lissa replied smartly.

"We're here", Christian alerted just before he drove into the parking lot and parked the car.  
"Thanks, driver", I smirked, getting out of the car, earning an eye-roll from Christian.  
Whenever Christian had dropped me off somewhere before, I always teased him by calling him my chauffeur or driver. It was a habit now. Christian had always been my personal driver since I didn't know how to drive. Neither did Jill. Lissa did, though. Lissa had always told me get my driver's license since she had passed hers. So far, I had already failed the test 3 times, and I didn't want to fail again.

Walking to the club front, I quickly flashed the bouncer my man-eater smile. And he let me through immediately. As I walked in, I couldn't help but look behind and smirk at seeing Christian paying the entry fee for Lissa and Jill (along with himself).

"Ready to meet everyone?", Lissa asked, coming to stand next to me. Christian slinked in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You mean party hard? Hell yeah!", I cheered, smiling widely.

"Rose", Lissa warned reproachfully. "You have an interview tomorrow. I don't want you going there with a hangover, so no partying hard", she continued sternly.

"Fine, I won't party too hard", I grinned walking ahead and mingling in with the crowd.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and pressing the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! I got 27 reviews last chapter! So if you want another update with in the next 2 or 3 days (The chapter is ready ) I must get 27 reviews or more c:**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 55**

**Favourites: 29**

**Reviews: 46**

**Reads: 1,607**

**What Song Is This?**

_**I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
**_

**Who Am I?**_**  
**_

**_I've lived in the Palm Springs, _**

**_I can be your dream, since I'm scorchingly hot, _**

**_Or I can be in them _**

**_She had once said I'm arrogant, cocky and annoying yet she still kissed back, _**

**_Who am I?_**

_- Linera xx_


	4. 4 Story Time!

**Hello!**

**That's why they call me Slim Shady (I'm Back) , I'm Back (I'm Back) (SLIM SHADY!) I'm Back!**

**Lol jokes! I'm not amazeballs enough XD Anyways... *awkward laugh* Moving on. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to blackrose1999, Dhampirs-Do-It-Well, Alicella Ivashkov, fanficwiz, 1000Silhouettes,****Emoroza98, katkitty05, .566, Guest, kayahartford-belikov , VAlover21, L.M.T.O.P. Siremist,** for guessing the song correct, it was Demons by Imagine Dragons!

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only *drum roll* Our Scorchingly Hot Adrian Ivashkov! Congrats to: blackrose1999, Rosieposie2000, Dhampirs-Do-It-Well, Georgia Rose Belikova, Goddess Of Geeks, Alicella Ivashkov, 1000Silhouettes,katkitty05, Guest, kayahartford-belikov, VAlover21, Sirenmist, **

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to Rosieposie2000 Who sent in: **_Omg, ur story is amazing! I just found it and couldn't stop reading, it's just that fuckin' good! ;)) i love ur ideas and ur writing style. You're amazing! can't wait for the next UD. Really looking forward to it!  
Question B) Adrian Ivashkov  
You're awesome! I already told u that but what should i say? It's true ! ;)) _**It was a pleasure reading your review and responding to it! Thank you so much for reviewing and thinking it, it really is an honour. I love how you think that much. Thank you soooo much!**_  
_

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to katkitty05 Who sent in:** _I so excited to see Rose at work. .. jajaja thanks for replying my review.  
Song: DEMONS by IMAGINE DRAGONS  
Who i am: my favorite moroi ADRIAN... (fangirl sighing) _**Thanks so much for leaving such a lovely review! I gave you a special shoutout because your review had me laughing so much! The next chapter will be the interview, so Rose at work? Coming right up! **_  
_

**3rd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Sirenmist Who sent in:** _I'm a writer on here, you can look me up, but I'm too lazy to login. __I can just see Dimitri begging on his knees for Rose! She'll definitely give him a run for his money - Rose vs the boss? Haha, not a chance! She'd be way too up to the challenge of resisting his smooth, charming ways and teasing him with her feminine wiles. Poor Dimitri won't even know what hit him!_

_I really enjoy your writing. You balance the action and the dialogue well, which happens to be a problem rarely tended to in this fandom. Also, you've kept most of the characters in -well- character, so major accolades to you! Honestly, my biggest pet peeve is when people take Dimitri and make him out to be normal. He's Dimitri Bad Ass Belikov, not the boy behind the register at the local cornerstone. Not Even. He's not completely introvert, but he doesn't do the idle chatter crap. He can be flirty and a tease, but he isn't Adrian, not by a long shot. And he looks out for people, he doesn't condone bad things. So many people screw that up. I can't exactly tell at this moment how your Dimitri is, but for the most part, you've written a better Dimitri than like, nine-tenths of the VA fandom._

_Keep up the good work ;)_

_Demons - Imagine Dragons_  
_Adrian Ivashkov ;) _**Hola! I personally loved your review! It was long and very detailed! It was a pleasure reading your review and understanding what you were saying! I totally agree with you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't have red hair or blue eyes and I don't write award winning books therefore, I don't own Vampire Academy or it's characters.**

_GUYS! I KNOW YOU GUYS WANTED DIMITRI AND ROSE TO MEET THIS CHAPTER, AND THE THING IS, I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER PLANNED! YOU GUYS WILL BE MAD AT ME, BUT I'M SORRY, YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK THESE ARE JUST FILLER CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW, BUT THESE WILL MEAN BIG LATER ON. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE INTERVIEW IN DIMITRI'S POV, AND THEN ANOTHER ONE IN ROSE'S POV! A DOUBLE INTERVIEW BRO! SO MUCH MORE FUN! _

* * *

-:-:-:- _There will always be a reason why you meet people, either they will change your life, or you'll change theirs _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sharing Stories.**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Tasha is fired for her constant efforts to seduce Dimitri, increasing the work load for the rest of the employees since Tasha was a great employee and did alot of work. Stressful team members work up a plan to convince Dimitri Belikov (Boss of Estilon) to hire a PA, and fortunately succeed. Lissa ends up getting a fired Rose to have an interview with Belikov at 2'o clock tomorrow. Viktoria gets an idea to meet Rose before the meeting, clubbing tonight, 8pm. _

* * *

"Rose,", Lissa began in a warning tone, pulling me by my arm out of the dancing crowd. "No partying. You're here to meet our co-workers who'll hopefully soon yours as well soon, so no partying", she continued, her voice stern but belied by a pleading look twinkling in her eyes.

"Fine", I sighed in defeated and let Lissa lead me to where their friends were sitting. We stopped in front of a booth full of about 7 people laughing and chatting, everyone with a glass of some sort of alcohol grasped in their hands. No partying, huh?

"Hey guys", Lissa greeted pleasantly, hugging everyone while Christian did the whole 'Sup' and fist-bump routine with the boys.

Boys are weird, I thought as I rolled my eyes, watching as Jill took her turn hugging everyone and complimenting their outfits.

While my friends greeted everyone, I stood there awkwardly bouncing on the balls of my feet, glancing around occasionally.

"This, everyone, is my best friend, Rosemarie Hathaway", Lissa finally introduced me as we sat down among them. Putting on my nicest smile I greeted. "Hey",

"This is Adrian, our manager, our second boss really", Lissa continued, pointing to a guy with messy brown hair, high cheekbones and emerald green eyes. He looked to be about 6'1 in height and very hot. Very do-able. Not that I was interested or anything.

He picked up his glass and tilted it towards me in a gesture of 'cheers' before taking a sip. I didn't know how to respond, I wasn't holding a glass full of beer or some shit, so I grabbed Sparky's newly acquired glass of gin (or at least I thought it was gin) and lifted it and did the whole cheers thingy before taking a sip. My little antic made them all laugh out loud without even an attempt at smothering it. But, Adrian just stared at me amused while Christian glared.

Oh well Sparky will get over it! You'd think he'd be used to it after all these years, right?

"This is Eddie", Lissa then pointed towards a guy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. Eddie gave me a two-fingered mock salute in the form of a greeting, making me laugh a little. His eyes also sparkled with amusement. I think we'd get by just fine.

"This is Mason", Jill chimed, nodding at the boy with red hair and blue eyes who was laughing along with Eddie at some joke or something. He stopped to give me a polite smile.

"This is Sydney", Jill continued, grabbing my attention again and diverting it towards the girl with layered golden blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. She was very pretty, topping a height of 5'7'' max, and with a fascinating golden lily tattooed on her left cheek.  
"Nice tattoo", I complimented, unable to stop myself.  
"Thanks", She smiled politely.  
My attention was then diverted by Lissa half-hugging a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a doll-like face that made her seem like she was a student at college. Maybe she was. "This is Mia", Lissa spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Now, this is Viktoria, she's Dimitri's sister", Lissa made the last introduction, grandly gesturing to the girl who sat on the opposite of me in the booth. Viktoria had brown hair with golden-ish streaks in them (well, they looked golden, but you can never be sure in the dim lighting of the club). Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement as she leaped across the table and very enthusiastically hugged me in a deadly grip.  
"Woah! Calm down girl!", I joked, making Viktoria giggle along with everyone else.  
"Sorry", she apologized sheepishly, releasing me from the bear-hug.  
"Don't worry, you just shocked me, that's all", I assured her, smiling at her in return.

After the introductions, we all settled down and set to ordering more alcohol. I requested some vodka for myself before tuning back into the conversation everyone was now having about Dimitri's former PA. Tasha.

"What was she like?", I asked curiously.  
"A slut", Mia snorted.  
"She was nice and all. Pretty as well,", Jill put in nicely. "But she had this obsession with Dimitri, that was just weird",  
"How weird would that be, right?", Mia asked me, half-smirking at me.  
"What would be weird?", I questioned back, confused.  
"Trying to have an affair with your boss", Sydney clarified.  
"Oh that. Very awkward", I replied, nodding agreeably with them. **(AN/BAHAHAHAHHA! Oh the irony)**

"So Rosemarie", Adrian began, earning an eye-roll from me.  
"Can't you just call me Rose?", I groaned exasperatedly.  
"Off course not. How about wild cat?", He suggested teasingly, causing me to choke on my drink. Lissa patted my back half-heartedly as everyone else burst into laughter.  
"The hell! Wild cat? Hell no!", I protested vehemently, glaring at him.  
"Don't worry, I'll come up with something sooner or later", He soothed, smirking confidently.  
"Whatever", I shot back before taking another sip from my glass.  
"Anyways, from what we've heard you got fired from where you used to work. Why, exactly?", He questioned, getting down to business.

I sipped my drink, wondering about how to best answer before deciding on brash and straight-faced. Totally my style.  
"My boss tried to get into my pants. So I punched him in the face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and left", I answered casually, earning a few gasps in response.

"Wicked!", Eddie grinned, while Adrian looked thoroughly amused.  
"Now, I'm impressed", Mason complimented to which I stood up and performed a mock bow receiving quite a few stares from some people in the booths around us.  
"You are a wild cat", Adrian smirked smugly.  
"Where did you work?", Sydney asked quickly, before I could retort back to Adrian. Or flip him off. Politely, of course. I mean, he was going to become my sort-of-boss after all!  
"Drozdov La's. Why?", I answered her, ending it off with a question.  
"My sister, Zoe, works there. Zoe Sage", Sydney clarified.  
"Ohhh _her_?", I asked emphasizing on 'her' with a little coldness in my voice that I couldn't stop from seeping in.  
"Yeah, _her_", Sydney laughed, emphasizing on 'her' just as I did.  
"We didn't get along", I explained with a sheepish smile.  
"Don't worry, neither did we", Sydney assured.  
"Oh, alright then", I laughed with her.

"So are you ready?", Mia asked suddenly.  
"What for?", I replied, confused of what she was talking about.  
"Your interview, of course! It's at 2, right?", Mia clarified making me sigh in understanding.  
"Yeah. Why the hell not?", I asked, relaxed.  
"Well. Dimitri will be interviewing you, after all", Sydney added, fidgeting nervously.  
"Is he like Hitler or something?", I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"No. Not that bad. Gosh!", Viktoria laughed reassuringly.  
"Then, we don't have a problem", I declared, taking another sip of my vodka.

"Talking about Dimitri, why isn't he here?", Adrian asked puzzled.  
"Adrian, you should know. You're his best friend, after all", Eddie chuckled.  
"Bubushka's having some weird party thing, since she believes she's going to die soon. So Dimka has to help her out", Viktoria said lightheartedly.  
"Dimka?", I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"His Russian nickname. Oh and Bubushka means grandma", Viktoria clarified.  
"But it sounds nothing like Dimitri", I said incredulously.  
"It's a Russian thing", Adrian explained.

"So why aren't you there?", Mason asked Viktoria curiously. Good question.  
"It's going to be religious. We both know I don't believe in that stuff", Viktoria explained.  
"Dimitri's not all religious though. He should be", Sydney commented, her fingers twirling with a chain hanging around her neck.  
"Well, he can tolerate it", Viktoria replied placidly. "Which is more than you can say about me."  
"Or me", I finished. Viktoria's eyes shifted to me along with everyone else's.  
"I like you", Viktoria pronounced after scrutinizing me for a few moments, as a smile slowly creeped onto her lips.  
"Who doesn't?", I joked cockily.  
"Me", Christian teased.  
"Sparky, we all know you love me", I joked, calling him by his nickname, and making everyone laugh.

"Why Sparky?", Mia asked confused. "I don't see sparks", she continued, narrowing her eyes at Christian to see if she'd missed something before.  
"Sparky here, tried to fix our oven once, and let's just say there were sparks everywhere", I explained.  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to fix it if you hadn't blown it up", Christian shot back, looking accusingly at me.  
"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! I was only trying to boil water", I protested, making Adrian choke on his drink.  
"You blew up your oven while you were trying to boil water?", Adrian asked, looking at me shocked.  
"How pathetic can you get at cooking?", Mason asked incredulously.  
"Very", I responded, giving my best impression of sad and distraught, making everyone laugh again. I distractedly hoped that everyone was just this easy to please always and hopefully not only when they were inebriated.

"See celery stick, I told you so. You're not bad at cooking. See Rosie here", Adrian said staring at Sydney, making her roll her eyes and slap his shoulder in irritation.  
"I've told you before. Don't call me that", Sydney warned.  
"You love it", Adrian teased.  
"No, I don't", Sydney protested, enunciating each word.  
"You love me", Adrian smirked, teasing purposefully, making Sydney more irritated.  
"No, I_ don't_. You're cocky, arrogant and annoying", Sydney said exasperated, emphasizing on don't.  
"You find me incredibly funny", Adrian grinned smugly.  
"Ugh. I have better work to do then argue with you", She stated before turning away from him and towards us, smiling super sweetly all of a sudden. She threw herself into the conversation, laughing happily and completely ignoring Adrian. Woah! Bipolar much?

"I better get going. A lot of work to do", Sydney said suddenly, smiling apologetically.  
"It's alright", Jill smiled and hugged her goodbye.  
"You didn't deny it, you know", Adrian reminded her, grinning goofily now. Sydney groaned in frustration and stalked away, never looking back.  
The funny thing was she really didn't deny it.  
"She loves me", Adrian said, sighing in bliss.  
"You're funny", Viktoria said sarcasm dripping off her words.  
"So the ladies keep on telling me", Adrian remarked grinning ear to ear causing Viktoria to facepalm and stir up another round of laughter.

And that's how it was for the rest of the night, laughing, giggling, cracking jokes and a bit of rocking it out on the dance floor. Overall, it was a great night with awesome people.  
Hopefully, tomorrow will be just as amazing, I hoped.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_"How do you handle stress and pressure?", I asked.  
__"Very well", She replied without elaborating.  
__"You're not going to elaborate?", I asked.  
__"I don't think I have to", She answered, smirking._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! **

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 68**

**Favourites: 35**

**Reviews: 74**

**Reads: 2,695**

**What Song Is This?**

_I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars_

**Who Am I?**

_I used to have a crush one a guy once, _

_When he was alive, he liked someone else, __And now he's dead, _

_I went along with him to fight strigoi, I nearly died but escaped, _

_My mother died, and I moved from my school_

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	5. 5 You're Not The Boss!

**Hello!**

**Here's another update! See! I didn't keep you waiting too long for the interview! AN UPDATE ON NEW YEARS DAY! (Or Eve, depends where you live) **

**106 reviews! Just for 4 chapters!? I LOVE YOU! SOOOO MUCH! *Showers kisses* Keep it coming and I'll be showering updates!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing. Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!**

_INTERVIEW CHAPTER! HOW HAPPY ARE YOU!?_

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to Guest, katkitty05, kayahartford-belikov, SarahBelikova99, blackrose1999, Sirenmist, Dimka's Chick, L.M.T.O.P., Abigael Ryan, Guest, Goddess of Geeks, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX for guessing the song correct, it was Counting Stars by One Republic! Amazing Song!**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only doll face aka Mia Rinaldi! Congrats to: faceless(guest), sarah(guest), katkitty05, kayahartford-belikov, SarahBelikova99, Unpure Dreams, Sirenmist, Dimka's Chick, Abigael Ryan, fanficwiz,Georgia Rose Belikova, Guest, Goddess of Geeks, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX, **

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to SarahBelikova99 Who sent in: **_Your story is really good. I liked this chapter a lot, thr part with Sydney and Rose was done really well. Is it Counting Stars by One Republic and Mia Rinaldi for what song and who am I? _**The reason why I chose your review was because you really went deep I guess, and pointed something out, which I really liked! Thanks for your review. **

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Sirenmist Who sent in: **_Loved their little meeting! That part where they talk about Tasha's obsession was great! I kept thinking, Yeah, and in the actual series, she's so psycho that she frames his lover with the death of the royal queen! XD_  
_I'm also very much enjoying the hints of Sydney/Adrian in there -_  
_Counting Stars (song is frickin' amaaazing!) - OneRepublic_  
_I'm currently slamming my head into the wall about your mystery character, though. :/ I really want to say Mia Rinaldi because, aside from Rose, she's the only other girl to have gone on the Strigoi venture in Spokane, her mother is dead, she was hinted at liking Mason (who liked Rose), and she moved to the Royal Court. So, Mia Rinaldi, final answer _**I chose your review because it was long and I loved how you caught the obsession with Tasha part. The fact that you liked the hints of Sydney and Adrian in there XD**

**3rd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Xx-Where-Am-I-xX Who sent in: **_I loved the way you portrayed Rose. Her and Christian's bickering, Jill and Lissa's sweetness, Adrian's usual swag, Sydney's politeness. Loved it all! I love the way you portrayed Dimitri too, dedicated to his job. :D  
The song is Counting Stars by OneRepublic, and the person is Mia. :D _**I chose your review because you had appreciated and told me about the bits and pieces that you liked, specifying them, and that really helped me. Thanks for your review!**

_**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**_

**Disclaimer: **** It's sad. It really is. But I'm strong. I must say it. *wipes tear* I do not own Vampire Academy or Maximum Ride or their characters. **

* * *

-:-:-:- _Dreams don't work unless you do _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 5 - You're not the boss!**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Tasha is sacked for her constant efforts in seducing Dimitri Belikov (Owner of Estilon) Adamant on not having another PA throwing herself at him, Dimitri decides to not hire a PA until the girls in his office convince him. Some of the employees of Estilon head out to a new club to meet Rose and have a blast. _

* * *

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur!", Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs. Things were serious when she called me Rosemarie Hathaway, but the moment she added Mazur, things tend to get shit serious.

"If you want that job, get your toosh out of bed right now!", Lissa bellowed again, her voice echoing in the apartment.

"Lemme sleep", I moaned out, my voice being muffled by my pillow.

I could hear Lissa's fist being banged onto my poor door several times before I grunted in defeat and shoved my blanket away and tried to get up. Instinctively, my fingers rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness.

"Fine! I'm up! Gosh! Don't destroy my door. It's got feelings alright, no need to abuse it", I yelled out while getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

But before I entered, I heard Jill giggle at my comment, and I could just feel Lissa giving her a disapproving look. Some things never changed. Sigh.

I quickly brushed my teeth and had a shower. My interview was at 2 o clock, gosh! It was only 9am right now. Overreaction, much?

I wrapped my towel around myself and grabbed out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear for now. I had enough time to get dressed for the interview. But, first, I need food.

Quickly walking out of my bedroom I headed for the kitchen to see them all sitting down for breakfast.

"Really? Lissa? My interview is at 2, not 10. Sheesh. Can't someone get their beauty sleep around here? Is that really too much to ask for?", I complained before sitting down and making myself some toast.

"Rose", Lissa started, completely ignoring my complaint. "Please tell me you won't be wearing that to your interview", Lissa said, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

I looked down at my outfit. "What? No!", I defended.

"Oh, okay", Lissa nodded, slightly placated.

"Either way, I'll be suing you for door abuse", I remarked.

"Rose, The only reason I woke you up now was because if I didn't, you would never woken up on time by yourself", Lissa justified.

"Whatever", I said, waving the matter away.

I grabbed the orange juice that Lissa had poured for Christian and drank it. "Thanks Sparky", I yelled, and left the room with the glass before he could retort.

Grasping my laptop in one hand and the glass of juice in the other, I relaxed in to the couch, turning the TV on.

_Painting a continent_  
_Or driving your sister insane (Phineas! )_  
_As you can see_  
_There's a whole lot of stuff to do_  
_Before school starts this fall (Come on Perry)_  
_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb_  
_Are gonna do it all_  
_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are_  
_Gonna do it all!_  
_(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! )_

I leaned further into the couch and watched Phineas and Ferb's title track finish and change into another episode.

"I love this episode!", Jill squealed delightedly, perching herself on the sofa, right next to me. About 10 minutes into the episode, Jill and I were laughing and giggling.

"Jill, let's go now", Christian said, heading out the door. "Don't be late to the interview please", Lissa requested before walking out with Jill following after them, eyes still stuck longingly on the TV.

When I heard the door shut behind them, I sighed and settled down more cozily, and continued watching TV. With back to back episodes of Phineas and Ferb, I didn't realise when the time had gone by. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had wasted far too much time than I should have, so I quickly went to my closet to pick out my interview outfit.

I picked a pencil skirt and white blouse and then hung it back, shaking my head. Nope. Too formal. Then I chose a pair of blue jeans and a flowy peachy top. With a disapproving look, I put it back. Too casual. Then, I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and topped it off with a orangish-pink peachy blazer. It was formal but casual. I liked it.

Before heading out, I topped off my outfit with a beaded golden necklace and peach coloured heels. I glanced at the clock again, alright, I had half an hour to get there. That was enough.

I grinned, proud to be on time for once, as I headed out of my apartment and towards the cab that I had called earlier. I quickly jumped in and directed the cabbie to take me to the Estilon offices.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

"So I met her last night", Adrian said smugly before sitting down on the chair and propping his feet up on my desk.

I looked up from my file and raised an eyebrow. "Met who, exactly?", I asked.

"Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway. The girl who you'll be interviewing. Correction, we'll be interviewing", Adrian said, correcting himself mid-sentence.

"We? We won't be interviewing her", I started firmly. "I will be", I finished.

"Come on Dimitri. I'm the manager. I need to see who will be working under me", Adrian persisted.

"Five minutes earlier, you said you've already met her. So then, we don't have a problem", I replied, propping the file onto my desk and looking at him sternly.

"Dude please, just let me be there", Adrian pestered.

"Maybe", I allowed, opening up my laptop to check my email.

I checked that I had 10 minutes before 2pm and quickly scanned the emails. Bills, formalities, blah blah blah. More formalities and mum. Wait, mum?

I clicked on the mail and opened it up.

Hello Dimka,  
How are you? I've attached a photo of a girl. She's very pretty. You and her suit very well -

"Dimitri, Rose is - I mean Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur is here for her interview", Sydney said entering the office.

Mazur? A unique surname. Coincidence? I think not.

I glanced at my clock again. 1:55pm. Ah, that's a good start, she's punctual.

"Dimitri, you do what you're doing. I'll take care of it until you come", Adrian said cheerfully, heading out before I could stop him.

I let out a sigh and quickly typed mum a quick reply before heading to the interview room. I stopped before opening the door when I heard voices.

"Adrian? Why are you interrogating me? You're not the boss, the Russian guy is", a voice informed him with a hint of irritation.

I turned the knob and entered the room, ending the conversation halfway.

I entered without glancing at anyone and took a seat at the head of the table. Adrian sat down next to me and only then, I looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair and eyes of a similar dark shade. She look 5'7'' and wore clothes that looked classy but casual. Nothing overly revealing. Good. But they still looked amazing on her.

Wait. What?

Anyways. She had creamy skin and glossy hair that made me wonder what it would be like to run my hands over them.

Woah! Woah! Hold it right there!  
Focus Dimitri. Focus. Get your shit together.

"Hi", I said, starting the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, but please call me Rose", She said snapping me out of my thoughts with a polite but professional smile, nothing like Tasha's wannabe-seductive irritating leer.

"Dimitri Belikov", I said, nodding.  
"As a personal assistant you will be required to email and obviously get me coffee", I started and saw her raise her eyebrows but she said nothing. "You'll be needed to help out with designing, creating and you'll be doing paperwork. A lot of paperwork", I amended.

"I believe Lissa would've told you who's in charge of what", I stated rather than ask, to which she simply nodded and rolled her eyes.

"So, why should I hire you?", I asked, curious to hear her answer.

"Because you're not going to find another girl that can keep her hands off you and has qualifications", She said smugly with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Adrian smirking proudly.

"How do you handle stress and pressure?", I asked.

"Very well", She replied without elaborating.  
"You're not going to elaborate?", I asked.  
"I don't think I have to", She replied, smirking.

"The last place you worked at?", I inquired.  
"Drozdov La", she answered, shrugging lightly.  
"Why did you quit?", I asked noting down her answers.  
"I got fired", she responded casually and brazenly, leaving me shocked for a moment. Normally, people don't say they got fired. Well this is new.  
"Why, exactly?", I questioned.  
"I punched my boss for trying to sexually harass me", she responded as if it was normal.  
If it weren't for my self control and experience at keeping my face impassive, I would've laughed right on the spot in front of her.

"How much experience do you have as a Personal Assistant?", I asked her instead.

"I've worked as a PA for the past two years, up until a few days ago", she responded professionally.

"What are your strengths?", I inquired.  
"I'm driven and persistent. Oh and I'm smart", She replied cockily and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Will you throw yourself at me?", I asked looking straight into her eyes, certainly not missing the little shiver that went down her spine.

_Knock, Knock._

I diverted my attention to Lissa who was standing outside the glass door, knocking before Rose could respond. I nodded, signaling her to 'come in' before she walked in and flashed a quick smile and wink towards Rose and turned to me before speaking. "Camille Conta is here in behalf of her father to talk regarding the deal for Creme", Lissa alerted.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment", I instructed and watched Lissa walk out.

I gathered all my belongings and stood up before talking. "You're hired", I said in a dismissing tone.

"So when do I start?", she asked, making me stop and look at her.

"Tomorrow. 9am sharp", I ordered leaving no holes to discuss.

Just before I closed the door shut behind, I heard her.  
"How old is he? Talks like some 60 year old", she asked incredulously.

What I would've killed just to see her facial expression. She wasn't serious about this or too ambitious. She really couldn't give two shits.

I smirked with my back to the glass door. She really wasn't going to fall for me or throw herself on me. Thank god for small miracles. **(AN/ BAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're funny)**

* * *

Upcoming On Pursuing my Personal Assistant:**  
**

_"He's only 3 years old then you. Not too much of a difference, don't worry", Adrian smirked teasingly, a knowing glint in his eyes as he studied me._

_"Huh?", I asked, confused. Adrian just smirked before shaking his head and standing up, silently laughing at some joke that I seemed to have missed._

_The hell?_

_Seeing my confused expression, Adrian explained. "I've got to be at that meeting, so I better get going. But, just so you know, all that sexual tension between you and Dimitri was absolutely thrilling and entertaining. Looking forward to more soon", he chuckled before walking out of the room._

* * *

**Thank you all! For reading and appreciating! I love your reviews! So please keep them coming! I hope I met your expectations with the chapter. If I haven't I sincerely apologise.**

** !Read and Review!**

_**Chapter Statistics (So far): **_

**Follows:**** 78**

**Favourites:**** 40**

**Reads:**** 3,781**

**Reviews:**** 106**

**What Song Is This?**

_Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name  
Love it when you rock me over every day  
When I think about it I can go insane  
Here we are as beautiful, I'm blown away  
If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,  
Am I asleep? No, I'm alive  
I just can't believe that this is my life  
In my fantasy we're running wild_

**Who Am I?**

_In a fight with him we're lethal, but around each other we melt. _

_I'm a socialising queen, and every time's a good time to think of ,r naked, _

_I'm runaway from somewhere it wasn't believed possible, _

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	6. 6 At Least I Got The Job

**Hola! Who's up for another update!? Don't know about you celery sticks, but I certainly am. Actually...I'm not, (I'm sick *cough*) But who cares? Moving on to better topics. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing. Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!**

138 reviews for 5 chappies! *showers kisses* Thank you sooo much!

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to Georgia Rose Belikova, kayahartford-belikov, VAlover21, Rosieposie2000, Katkitty05, TryCatchMeNow, Sirenmist for guessing the song correct, it was Wild by Jessie J.**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only, our kickass Rose! Congrats to: SarahBelikova99, Unpure Dreams, Alicella Ivashkov, Georgia Rose Belikova, kayahartford-belikov, VAlover21, RosiePosie2000, Katkitty05, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, TryCatchMeNow, Sirenmist, Goddess Of Geeks, **

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to SarahBelikova99 Who sent in: **_Really good. I think with every chapter im falling more in love with this story. I loved how you gave us some insight on Dimitri and how it was from his perspective that the interview was told. His thoughts were interesting- in a good way. The last sentence coompletely cracked me up! Is it Rose for Who Am I?_ **I loved your review! I'm glad you're falling more and more with this story. Tells me I'm doing a good job c: **

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Alicella Ivashkov Who sent in:** _Rose! And I loved how she didn't get to answer the last question because I felt like he would have hesitated! And Adrian already sees the sexual tension so you know something is up! I love this chapter! Can't wait for the next_ **I gave you a special shoutout because in your review you mentioned something I dropped, and you noticed it and it's meaning. You're probably like huh? I'm talking about the hesitation part and the sexual tension.**

_**A mega special shoutout to RosiePosie2000, thanks soooo much for your review, I would paste it here, but it so long XD I really appreciated it c: **_

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not amazing enough to own Vampire Academy (or it's characters) and Maximum Ride (or it's characters)**

* * *

-:-:-:- _Your dreams don't work unless you do _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 6 - At least I got the job (ROSE POV)**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_After Tasha is fired for her constant efforts in seducing Dimitri, and he is convinced to hire another Personal Assistant, Rose is suggested for the job. Viktoria insisted on meeting Rose and most of the gang goes out clubbing. Rose, for the first time in her life, arrives early and bags the job. And now, the interview, in Rose's POV. _

* * *

I arrived at Estilon within 20 minutes, thankfully, because I didn't have to face the horrid traffic. I checked the time on my phone to see I still had 10 minutes to spare before the interview. Just enough time to have a little chat with Lissa. Perfect!

I strolled in to the building with as much confidence as I could muster. Walking in, the first thing I saw was the receptionist's desk. The tag read Vasilisa Dragomir. A girl stood there, with her back facing me, flipping through the files scattered on the desk. I narrowed my eyes when I realized that this girl didn't have Lissa's platinum blonde hair but golden-blonde hair instead. Unless Lissa suddenly decided to change her hair colour and gain some height this wasn't her.

"Ugh!", the girl groaned in frustration, running her hands through her hair before she spun around to face the front. When she spotted me, she froze and I realized who I had been glaring suspiciously at.

Sydney.

"Oh, hi. You're early", she recovered, smiling and glancing at the clock.

"Lissa threatened me, I guess", I replied, shrugging. "So whatcha looking for?", I asked, curious to see why she was rifling Lissa's desk.

"I need this folder. Stat. Lissa's in Monique's cabin now, running through some designs. But I need this folder now, to show some new designs to Dimitri, so I can get the 'go-ahead' to either change it or jump-start it's production. Lissa's busy so I thought I could look for them myself. Apparently not.", Sydney explained, still shuffling through the items on the desk.

I had no idea what she was talking about, so it was a good thing another voice suddenly interrupted our tête-à-tête. "Hey Lissa, I've got your - ", the voice said before stopping. Both Sydney and I turned towards the newcomer, a boy about 6'1 standing near in the lift. He had strawberry blonde hair with a really light blue eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Hey there, pretty brown eyes", he flirted, receiving eye-rolls from both Sydney and I.

"Rose, Iggy. Iggy, Rose. She's here for her interview with Dimitri", Sydney explained. Iggy raised an eyebrow at Sydney in response before looking at me calculatingly.

"I'm Isac, but everyone calls me Iggy", he introduced himself, putting his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand and shot him a small smile.

"Anyways, Sydney, when you see Lissa tell her I have the designs for the Idea runway. Tell her I said thanks", Iggy said, doing a two-fingered salute before disappearing into the elevator again..

Sydney looked at the folder and scanned through the contents before a big smile broke out on her face.

"Your missing folder, I presume?" I grinned knowingly.

"Yeah", She laughed, relieved. "I'll take you to the meeting room and let Dimitri know you're here", Sydney proposed before coming around from behind the desk and leading the way to the elevators.

I followed her into the lift before she pressed all the buttons, claiming to give me a brief (very brief, mind you) look at the building. The door opened first on floor 2, revealing a small area with couches scattered around it and with doors leading off into separate rooms. The lift door remained open long enough for me to scan the names and signs on the doors. Designing 1, Designing 2, Production 1, Production 2, Printing, Storeroom 1, Storeroom 2, Equipment 1, Equipment 2, Equipment 3, Kitchenette and Folders.

The lift door shut close again and opened again for another few seconds revealing the same layout on the next floor, except with different door signs. Mia Rinaldi, Isac Griffiths, Viktoria Belikov, Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir, Folders, Toilet, Kitchen and an unmarked room.

The 4th level bore signs saying Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Maximum Ride, Zack Hernandez, Angel Hernandez, Folders, Toilet and Kitchen along with yet another empty room.

So many kitchens! That means a lot of food. Score!

The same process repeated again, on the 5th floor. Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Nicholas Martinez, , Folders, Toilet, Kitchen and Miscellaneous. Okay, so this was maybe getting boring now.  
The lift door opened on the 6th floor and this time (finally) Sydney walked out and I followed behind her obediently, reading more door signs as I walked past them. Eddie Castile, Monique Hudgens, Sydney Sage, Adrian Ivashkov, Dimitri Belikov, No Sign, Conference Room 1, Conference Room 2, Meeting.

"So many rooms", I stated rhetorically.

"Yup. You'll be in Conference Room 1", Sydney explained, gesturing towards it.

"Why did the room next to Dimitri Belikov's have no sign?", I asked, interested.

"Oh, that's the room connected to Dimitri's. It's supposed to be his PA's. It used to have Tasha's name there before", Sydney clarified, swinging open the door to the meeting room.

"Take a seat and I'll get Dimitri", Sydney instructed politely as we entered the room. She shot me a smile and the universal sign of good luck before walking out with her heels making clicking sounds on the tiled floor.

I took a seat in one of the leather chairs and tried to make myself comfortable. I glanced around taking in the room. From what I had noticed, this was one of the few rooms in the building with glass doors.  
In front of me sat a glass table with two chairs on the other side. Nothing was on the table except a calendar, a table-clock and a few pieces of blank paper and pen along with a remote. The blinds for the windows were open, letting in quite some sunlight and presenting a scenic view. A projector screen hung on the left wall with a projector hanging from the ceiling. With no wires attached. Wireless, huh? So much easier to deal with. I wonder if they also have Wifi. So wrapped up was I in my disjointed thoughts that I didn't see Adrian walking towards the room before he strutted in to the room.  
"You didn't tell me you were a Mazur", Adrian stated, sitting down on the chair in front of me.  
"Good morning to you too", I replied dryly. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm gonna interrogate you", he replied with a smirk.

"Adrian, why are you interrogating me? You're not the boss, the Russian guy is", I answered with a hint of irritation in my voice.  
Before he could speak, the door opened, grabbing the attention of Adrian and me. In walked Dimitri Belikov. I knew he was really, really good looking, but up close that was an understatement. He looked so much better in real life. He was HOT, like the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by the traffic.  
He wore black dress pants with a crisp white shirt tucked in. He also wore a black tie and made it work. He had topped off his look with a black blazer coat that was left unbuttoned. Man he surely knew how to dress. For a second, I forgot how to breathe, and stared at him as he sat in the chair directly facing me and opened up a file.

"Hi", he greeted, glancing at me.  
"Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, but call me Rose", I replied trying to sound as confident as I could.  
"Dimitri Belikov", he replied curtly before getting down to business. "As a personal assistant you will be needed to email, type and do such jobs as getting me coffee", He explained. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at his 'this should be obvious' tone.

"You'll also be needed to help out in designing, creating and you'll be doing paperwork. A lot of paperwork", he continued.

"I believe Lissa's told you about HODs", he stated rather than asking. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he had known but nodded nonetheless.

"So, why should I hire you?", he asked me, glancing through my qualifications.

I paused for a moment before speaking. "Because you're not going to find another girl that can keep her hands of you and has qualifications", I answered smugly, making Adrian smirk proudly. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"How well do you handle stress and pressure?", Dimitri questioned. I knew he was expecting a long answer full of scenarios. But, I wasn't going to do that. I was going to do this interview in true Rose style.

"Very well", I replied briskly.

He stopped and looked up at me, waiting. "You're not going to elaborate?"

"I don't think I have to", I replied confidently.

He smirked for a moment before it quickly disappeared, or maybe I was just imagining it.

"The last place you worked at?", He inquired.

"Drozdov La's", I responded.

"Why did you quit?", He asked me, noting down my answers. I glanced at Adrian briefly, long enough to see him tense, before answering. I looked back at Dimitri and knew he certainly wouldn't be expecting what was coming his way.

"I got fired", I replied casually, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

He was shocked, not for the fact that I had gotten fired but more because I had told him that. Though, I had to hand it to him. He hid his surprise really well and recovered quickly.  
"Why exactly did you get fired?", he questioned, looking at me bemused.

"I punched my boss for trying to sexually harass me", I replied casually, shrugging nonchalantly and studying him closely for some sort of reaction from him. But I got nothing. He stayed impassive but I, nevertheless, knew he had found it funny, the twinkle in his eyes gave it away.

"How much experience have you had as a personal assistant?", he asked instead.

"For the past two years, I've been working at Drozdov La's as a PA right up until a few days ago", I answered professionally.

"What are your strengths?" he inquired.

" I'm driven and persistent. Oh and I'm smart", I replied cockily, grinning at him. This time I managed to catch the sly smirk that had played on that godly pretty face of his.

"Will you throw yourself at me?", he asked me then, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help the shivers down my spine. It was as if he was staring right into my soul. Before I could snap out of it or respond, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock._

We all looked towards the door to see Lissa standing outside. When she walked in, she flashed me a quick smile and wink before alerting to Dimitri that Camille Conta had arrived for a meeting.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment", Dimitri instructed, dismissing Lissa.

I watched as Dimitri gathered all his belongings and stood up. Only then did he talk. "You're hired", he said in a tone that clearly stated that this conversation was over. He turned around to walk out of the room.

"So when do I start?", I asked, making him stop and turn around to face me.

"Tomorrow. 9am sharp", he ordered and left.

Just as the door closed behind him, I turned towards Adrian and spoke. "How old is he? Talks like some 60 year old", I looked at Adrian incredulously.

"He's only 3 years old then you. Not too much of a difference, don't worry", Adrian smirked teasingly, a knowing glint in his eyes as he studied me.

"Huh?", I asked, confused. Adrian just smirked before shaking his head and standing up, silently laughing at some joke that I seemed to have missed.

The hell?

Seeing my confused expression, Adrian explained. "I've got to be at that meeting, so I better get going. But, just so you know, all that sexual tension between you and Dimitri was absolutely thrilling and entertaining. Looking forward to more soon", he chuckled before walking out of the room.

Why did I not have a good feeling about this?  
But, hey! At least, I got the job.

* * *

**Thank you all! For reading and appreciating! I love your reviews! So please keep them coming! I hope I met your expectations with the chapter. If I haven't I sincerely apologise. Who's excited for The Blood Sisters?! *squeals* I have to wait till March 14th. *sigh* Thanks alot New Zealand. *Sobs hysterically in a corner* So. Damn. Depressing. **

**Well! If you want a nice chapter and a happy, laughing Linera read and review!**

**!Read and Review!**

_**Chapter Statistics (So far):**_

**Follows:**** 89**

**Favourites:**** 51**

**Reads:**** 4,826**

**Reviews:**** 138**

**What Song Is This?**

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

**Who Am I?**

_I'm Agent Boring Borscht, _

_I'm extremely good looking, and some say I'm like a god, _

_I've been through the impossible like a badass,_

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	7. 7 Mocha Latte Yeah Right

**Are you ready kids? I mean, Are you ready readers? Aye Aye Captain  
****Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"  
****I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"  
****Who updates regularly?  
****"Spongebob squarepants"  
"NOOO!"  
Linera the happy dagger!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to Guest, twihears1918, trackrunner3, Alicella Ivashkov, Shey-Hime, VAlover21, justmeanyways, SarahBelikova99, RosiePosie2000, Emoroza90, TryCatchMeNow, Emmaleewhittaker, for guessing the song correct, it was Timber by Pitbull ft. Kesha. **

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Dimitri Badass Belikov *All the ladies (and men) swoon* Congrats to: Guest, twihearts1918,trackrunner3, UnpureDreams, Alicella Ivashkov, Hellomynameisphoebe, VAlover21, justmeanyways, strangegirl, Georgia Rose Belikova, Goddess Of Geeks, SarahBelikova99, RosiePosie2000, Candy026, EmoRoza98, Katkitty05, hiseask17, TryCatchMeNow**

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to ANONfromthedark Who sent in: **_I couldn't help but notice those characters that are not part of the vampire academy are the Maximum Ride characters. Therefore i have to ask is this story going to be like a crossover or are you just including them because you love them so much? Love the story update soon_** It's not going to be a crossover, I've just added them in cause I love them. Alot. **

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to justmeanyways Who sent in:** _This chapter was just as good as the earlier ones, what I mean: YOUR STORY IS the BEST! I'm in love with it. __  
You write the characters very well and like they are in the books. And you can describe everything good.  
I didn't like human stories before this, but decided to give yours a chance and I'm glad I did! Now I get how good they can be!  
Song: Timber  
Who am I: Dimitri? _**I loved your review, it was really nice and sweet. Thank you sooo much. **

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: You really bother thinking I'm capable of writing a bestseller book? 0.0 Bless your delusional head. **

* * *

-:-:-:- _There will be haters. There will be doubters. There will be non-believers, and then there will be you - proving them wrong _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Dimitri likes Mocha Latte. Yeah right.**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

___After Tasha is fired for her constant efforts in seducing Dimitri, and he is convinced to hire another Personal Assistant, Rose is suggested for the job. Viktoria insisted on meeting Rose and most of the gang goes out clubbing. Rose, for the first time in her life, arrives early and bags the job. _

* * *

**Christian POV**

* * *

"Rosieposie! It's your first day at work, wake up!", I yelled in a sickeningly-cheerful voice as an attempt to wake Rose in the most irritating-way-possible from her deep slumber. In response, she just groaned a little and turned towards the other side of the bed. Why the hell did Lissa make me do this? I shook my head as I walked over to her window and snapped the curtains open, letting in the blinding sunlight.  
Before Rose could glare at me and threaten my very existence, her phone started ringing.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

"Lemme sleep", Rose moaned, reaching out towards her alarm clock.  
"Rose, that's your phone ringing", I pointed out, chuckling.  
"Oh, right", she muttered, answering the call with her eyes still shut.

"'Ello?", She sleepily yawned into the phone..  
"The hell Adrian? How the heck do you have my number?" she yelled into the phone, sitting up quickly. I grinned guiltily at that, and sheepishly ran my hand through my hair. Whoops. I guess you could blame me for that. Her eyes zeroed in on me and narrowed.

Major oops.

"Ugh. Who the f*** wakes someone up by saying 'Good morning wild cat? Have you had your kitty breakfast yet?", Rose mimicked Adrian's voice pretty decently. "You're crazy!" she chastised ,rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"Crazy for me? Really? Get original!", Rose shot back, shaking her head in distaste.  
"No, Adrian, I do not love you", she yelled before hanging up and stomping out of her bed.  
"Well thanks there Sparky for unleashing the sun at me, and then the most annoying git disguised as my second boss", she glared pointedly at me, sarcasm heavy in her words.  
"You welcome your highness", I replied, doing a mock-bow and leaving her to get ready and do what girls like Rose do.

"Did you wake her up?" Lissa questioned the moment I entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Adrian helped", I responded, shrugging and sitting down to eat.  
"Huh?", she asked, looking adorably confused.  
"Long story", I replied vaguely, waving my hand in the air, dismissing the topic as Jill came and sat down.

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

I hurriedly showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed in a figure-hugging blue dress that stopped just above my knees, putting on sheer black stockings and a belt just under my b***. For makeup, I played up my creamy skin with a dab of foundation and blush, along with some mascara and eyeliner. With some lotion and lip gloss, I was ready to go.

I walked in to the kitchen with my silver heels grasped in my hands. As I sat down, I put them on before shoveling my breakfast down at a breakneck pace.

"Are you excited!? It's your first day at work", Jill squealed enthusiastically, sipping her juice.  
"Yeah. Nice people, mostly", I offered up, looking pointedly at Christian, making the Dragomir sisters giggle.  
"We better get going", Lissa instructed, looking at her watch before getting up and placing the dishes in the sink. I finished my coffee and placed my cup in the sink too.  
"Let's go, driver", I teased Christian as we all walked out of the apartment towards the car.

"Guess what?" Lissa squealed.  
"What?" Christian humored her, smiling adoringly at her. He was so whipped.  
"Since there's going to be more work than usual, Sydney managed to convince Dimitri to hire another reception so I can have more time to help Monique out", Lissa explained while a big smile.  
"That's great!" Jill encouraged.  
"Don't you think so too, Rose?" Lissa asked, glancing at me through her side-mirror.  
"Yup", I smiled at her.  
"Are you nervous?" Lissa asked suddenly. Both she and Jill turned around to appraise me with wide eyes.  
"Not really. But sorta. It's my first day and all, but I'm not worried. Just anticipation", I tried to explain.  
This seemed to satisfy both girls, because Jill returned to watching the scenery out of her window and Liss turned to admonish Christian. "We'll end up with hundreds of speeding tickets if you keep driving like that, Christian".  
"Speeding tickets or reporting late to work? You choose", Christian retorted smartly. When he received no response, he smirked and continued driving recklessly.  
We rushed into the building just in time, and Lissa walked over to her reception desk and settled in while we three got into the lift.  
"I'm glad there's gonna be another receptionist. I hope he or she's nice", Jill commented.  
Both Christian and I nodded at her as Jill pressed the button for level 4, and Christian pressed 5 and 6.  
"Thanks", I replied gratefully at Christian's gesture of pressing another level for me. What? I could be nice to him! Especially in this situation. I appreciated the gesture since I couldn't remember which one my level was.

Jill walked out on Level 4, waving a goodbye at us. I stood next to Christian in silence. It wasn't awkward, but comfortable. The door opened again on level 5, revealing a boy with black hair, olive toned skin, eyes so dark that it seemed black. He was-wait for it-dressed in black clothes. What's with the black? I turned towards Christian, looking at his black ensemble as he exited the elevator and the new guy entered.

"Are you the new receptionist or the girl people won't stop talking about?" the newcomer asked coolly as soon as the door shut behind Christian.  
"Definitely not the new receptionist, so the girl people won't stop talking about", I replied saucily.  
"Nicholas, but they call me Fang", he introduced himself, looking at me sideways.  
"Rosemarie, but call me Rose", I responded and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Man of many words, I see", I added sarcastically.  
"Sarcasm. Nice. You'll like Max", he replied just as the elevator dinged on level 6 and we got out.  
I followed him towards the room that Sydney had shown me the day before. Tasha's old room. Now, bearing a plaque reading my name. My eyes trailed towards Dimitri's door and froze. Was I supposed go to my cabin or Dimitri's? What to do?  
I cast an anxious look towards Fang who just raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Do I go to my cabin or Dimitri's?" I asked him, eyes vacillating between the adjoining cabins.  
"His, I guess", Fang replied, shrugging before knocking on Adrian's and disappearing inside.  
I took a deep breath, gathered all my confidence, and reached out to knock on Dimitri's door.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in", his deep, silky and smooth voice called out. I wondered for a moment how my name would sound on his tongue. My body went numb and my eyes widened at the thought. I snapped myself out of my crazy thoughts and entered quickly.

He sat at his desk, dressed in another becoming suit, continuing to type on his laptop without even glancing at me. I knew he was expecting me to say something but I just didn't know what to say. The silence dragged as I took him in. Damn, but he was hot. I watched his fingers froze over the keyboard and his head rose and he finally noticed me.  
An emotion I couldn't identify twinkled in his eyes briefly as he scanned me from head to toe, almost immediately replaced by his impassive mask.

"You're here. That's great. Your office is next door. The door already has your name on it and some equipment for your use. Decorate it however you want, use the phone just not too many personal calls, please. You can go through this door", he explained brusquely, pointing to the glass door leading to the office next door. My office. I turned around to see him looking expectantly at me. So, I quickly nodded my understanding before he continued talking.  
"Your work email is written on this paper", He passed me a paper with an email-id scribbled on it. "I have emailed you some documents with instructions and Lissa will email you mine and Adrian's appointment details and - "  
At that point I interrupted him, puzzled. "Why Adrian's?"

"Adrian's got a massive workload so you'll be managing his appointments as well", Dimitri explained. "So, the appointment details will be there, and Lissa has already emailed you some instructions regarding my coffee preferences and that should be it", he speedily dismissed me, glancing at the door.  
"Thanks", I smiled before walking through the door that joined our cabins.

I looked around my new office, taking it all in. The creamy white walls, a window on the far wall, opposite the cabin door. A desk-my desk-faced the door. 1 leather chair on one side and two on the other. A Dell laptop on the table along a few documents, folders, a telephone and a pencil holder that held a few pens and pencils.  
A shelf that lined one entire wall on the right and 2 couches on the left.

If I had enough time during my break, I decided to go home and grab some stuff to decorate the place with. Woohoo!

I turned the laptop on to check my emails when the telephone on my desk started ringing.  
"Hello Rose speaki-", I started, only to be interrupted by a firm voice on the other end.  
"I need my coffee. Office made.", Dimitri commanded through the line, earning an eye roll at that.  
"Would you like fries with that?" I asked sarcastically, talking as if I worked at some fast food restaurant.  
"That would be great, actually", he replied smartly. I glanced at him through the glass door to see him smirking smugly at me. I sighed exasperatedly before continuing. "Right, one coffee coming right up", I said in a bubble-gum voice, hanging up. I exited the cabin and went into the kitchen of level 6. After searching the cupboards I found a small cupboard lined with several types of coffee. Which one did he say? That's right, he didn't say anything. Shit!

"Mocha Latte"  
I snapped my head towards the door to see Eddie leaning against the door.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Dimitri likes Mocha Latte", he clarified.  
"Oh, right. Thanks", I replied, nodding gratefully towards him. Quickly grabbing all the ingredients I made the coffee and exited the room.

Without bothering to knock I entered Dimitri's office and placed the cup of coffee on his desk and turned to leave until he stopped me.  
"It's Mocha latte", he informed me, his voice dripping with distaste. He was kidding, right?  
I turned around to face him. "And?"  
"I don't like Mocha Latte. I only drink black", he justified, looking at me expectantly.  
I swear I wanted to rip not only his but Eddie's head off. But I brought my temper under control and grabbed the coffee cup off his desk and barged out the door, leaving it open. Eddie and Adrian stood right outside, grinning. Out of instinct and irritation, I splashed the coffee on Eddie's shirt, making him yell and making both Adrian and Dimitri laugh. Hearing Dimitri chuckle, I snapped my head to look at him, forgetting for a moment that he was my boss and that he could see the entire thing.

Dimitri finally noticed me looking, and straightened up and gave me a stern look. "Rose", he said warningly.  
"Right sorry Eddie", I apologised and smirked a little with my back to Dimitri.

"Dimitri likes Mocha Latte, yeah right", I scoffed before walking off.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_"I donno whether you've heard yet, but there's this new thing called knocking. Try it sometime, maybe?", I suggested dryly._

_"Is that code for you're not getting laid?" he teased me with a smirk, but he had this twinkle sparkling in his eyes that told me he knew something that I didn't know, or rather I didn't want to admit I knew. Something he shouldn't know._

_"What's the code for get out?" I shot back, trying to distract him from continuing his current line of conversation. Before he could reply, we were interrupted by a rap on my office door._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 96**

**Favourites: 56**

**Reviews: 166**

**Reads: 6,471**

**What Song Is This?**

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's son_  
_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we shall all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
_Calling out father, stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

**Who Am I?**

_No one could see me, besides her, and I tried to tell her something, _

_I made a stupid mistake and I dragged along two people with me,_

_She came followed me to rescue me with another guy, but I ran back to her and got snapped, _

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	8. 8 Hathaway's Our Model

**!Hai!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

_`Le Vampire Academy Awards are here! And PMPA (Pursuing My Personal Assistant) is nominated! So please vote! Thanks to everyone that nominated me! 12 Categories! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!_

**Congrats to Guest, justmeanyways, Guest, twihearts1918 , katkitty05, Cassie2000, 1000Silhouettes, kayahartford-belikov, GleeDanceLove,  for guessing the song correct, it was I See Fire by Ed Sheeran**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Mason Ashford *Wipes Tears* Congrats to: justmeanyways, Alicella Ivashkov, Hiseask17, Candy026, Guest, twihearts1918, katkitty05, Emoroza98, 1000Silhouettes, kayahartford-belikov, Unpure Dreams, L.M.T.O.P., AngelKissesAndLoveBites, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX, Goddess Of Geeks, GleeDanceLove, peggy, TryCatchMeNow, **

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to Wolfismyhero Who sent in:** _It's Mason, isn't it? For the answer to the "Who Am I?" And all I can say is WOW! I love this story. It's been a long time since I've read a VA fanfic but I'm glad I clicked on yours. I'm hooked! Please assure me that you'll update often? I can't wait for more interraction between Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the gang. You've done a good job capturing the essence of the characters, and I love the little riddles you throw into each chapter :)_ **Aww! Thank you so much for your review, it made my day. **_  
_

**2nd Shoutout of the chapter goes to Sokdrwrhero Who sent in:** _This is a really cute idea! I love how you've written Adrian, you've got his flirtatious personality down. I can't wait for your next update, I'm really enjoying your style of writing :)_ **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like Adrian's flirtatious personality. **_  
_

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: ****Let's get this straight, . : Nothing. (Yes, I said 'Me' rather than 'I' on purpose)**

* * *

-:-:-:- _Love is when you can't deny the attraction towards someone, no matter what you do _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hathaway's Our Model**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_After Tasha is fired for her constant efforts in seducing Dimitri, and he is convinced to hire another Personal Assistant, Rose is suggested for the job. Viktoria insisted on meeting Rose and most of the gang goes out clubbing. Rose, for the first time in her life, arrives early and bags the job. Her first day goes decently well considering Eddie tricks Rose in to believing that Dimitri likes Mocha Latte, after Rose makes coffee for Dimitri and he clarifies that he likes Black Coffee Rose instinctively throws coffee onto Eddie. _

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

"You still remember what's happening at 4, right?", she asked me hopefully as I looked expectantly at her in response.

"Tatiana from Le Vampir` will be sending some models to try our new outfits", Rose reminded me.  
Really? I had forgotten that. But no need to tell her that, though. I nodded at her and gave her a look that blatantly projected 'of course I knew'.

As she ran through my schedule, I tried to stop myself from checking her out. I failed. Again. She wore skinny black jeans today-jeans that more than did justice to her mile long legs-along with a white lacy top with a sweetheart neckline. She had topped her outfit with a white blazer that made her look professional and sexy at the same time.

No. She's not sexy. She's your personal assistant. Not hot, beautiful or sexy. Just another one of your employee, albeit a really gorgeous, unpredictable and beautiful one.

She smiled at me before exiting my office with her hips swaying from side to side, not too much. Just enough. You know, to look sexy.

Bad, Dimitri. Bad. I reprimanded myself, shaking my head and going back to the file I had been perusing before.

Not even a moment later, Adrian barged into my office. "Wassup?" he drawled, showing me his pearly whites.

"I donno whether you've heard yet, but there's this new thing called knocking. Try it sometime, maybe?", I suggested dryly.

"Is that code for you're not getting laid?" he teased me with a smirk, but he had this twinkle sparkling in his eyes that told me he knew something that I didn't know, or rather I didn't want to admit I knew. Something he shouldn't know.

"What's the code for get out?" I shot back, trying to distract him from continuing his current line of conversation. Before he could reply, we were interrupted by a rap on my office door.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in", I ordered, staring pointedly at Adrian, who gave me an innocent choirboy-grin.

Rose walked in, holding my black mug. "Your coffee", she informed, placing it on my desk.

"It's early", I said with suspicion and trepidation. In the week Rose had worked here, I had figured one thing out. She was barely ever on time. So you could imagine my shock when the coffee was early.

"I'll be helping Monique and Sydney. So I won't be able to come back later on", she clarified, shrugging her shoulders.

"What exactly will you be helping them with?" I questioned curiously.

"They need to see how the designs look on people. Real people not matchsticks like your fashion models, so they asked me", she explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Where will you be?" I asked, interested. Why was I so interested? I wasn't interested. Why would I be? I'm just checking because...'cause...I don't want her to be sitting in the staff room, eating, instead of working. Again.  
Yup. That's right.

"In Sydney's room", she informed me, frowning slightly, probably wondering why I was interrogating her so. I nodded, dismissing her and watched her leave, with a sense of longing in me.

"The designs are good, you know. Wanna go check it out?" Adrian suggested coolly, with a knowing look on his face and a bit of hope. I noncommittally shrugged my shoulders in response, trying not to let my actual eagerness show.

We rushed out of my office and towards Sydney's cabin, forgetting to hide our excitement. We stopped outside her office door and tugged our coats and straightened our jackets and collars, which had been ruffled up by our frantic pacing through the office floor (mini-marathon, Adrian dubbed it). "This never happened", I warned Adrian, and he nodded in agreement. We stood outside the door for exactly five minutes, shuffling our feet and checking and rechecking our watches, ensuring that enough time had passed so it wouldn't seem like we had rushed here right on Rose's heels.

After exactly 5 minutes and 2 seconds, I looked at Adrian and he took a breath before knocking on Sydney's door. I knew Adrian wasn't here for the designs or Rose like I was. But he was here for Sydney. I smirked quickly, imagining my employees' reactions, before wiping my face clear of expression, and following Adrian into the room once we heard Sydney yell, "Come in!"

Once we entered, all heads snapped towards us in shock. Eyes bugged, jaws dropped and the room lapsed into stunned silence. "Di-Dimitri?", Rose finally choked out in disbelief, eyes impossibly wide.

"I'm here as well, you know", Adrian pointed out dryly.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" Sydney asked in puzzlement and wonder.

"Just wanted to check the new designs", I quickly justified, raising an eyebrow at the other guys in the room, challenging them to protest.

"That's great! We can get your opinions as well!", Monique squealed in glee.

"Alright Rose, go try this on now", Monique instructed Rose, shoving a long silky dress in her hands and pushing her towards the trial room.

A minute later, Rose returned, wearing a full-length one-shouldered gown that had a ruched bodice with an asymmetrical keyhole opening. It had a single shoulder strap and low cut open back with beaded back-straps. On Rose, it fitted like a dream. It hugged her figure sexily on top but flared out fashionably towards the bottom. God, does everything look so damn good on her? I mean, of course, our designs are that great! Anyone would look like a femme fatale in our designs, right?

"Twirl!", Monique ordered, clapping her hands and snapping me out of my thoughts. Rose obediently - surprisingly – complied and while she spun around for us, the skirt of her dress flared up, causing her to giggle lightly.  
"That dress on you looks...", Sydney trailed off with a look of awe on her face. "Beautiful", I finished for her, not being able to take my eyes off Rose. Everyone turned around to face me in shock. Adrian smirked while both Monique and Sydney positively beamed and Rose blushed a little. I coughed awkwardly before speaking again. "The dress is beautiful. Very fashionable. I think it will be a big hit next season, Yeah, I better get going, I've got a lot of work", I improvised, before getting up and leaving Sydney's office, nodding goodbye to the others.

Focus Dimitri. Focus. She's your personal assistant. She's your employee. Off limits. I chanted in my hand continuously, all the way back to my office.

I checked my emails, completed all the work I had, but guess what? Rose still hadn't returned. I glanced at the clock and realised why. Her shift had finished 20 minutes ago. She'd spent the rest of the work day helping the design-duo and had probably gone home or out with her friends. Without saying goodbye to me, I thought morosely, feeling a little miffed. The moroseness unsettled me, making me frown. This wasn't normal…

Why was I so affected? I didn't care. What if she went home? She was supposed to. She's your PA. It's just a boss and employee relationship. Nothing else.

As if my thoughts had conjured her out of the air, I saw my delectable PA walk in to the office. Not mine, hers. Wait, why was she still here? Without thinking or pondering on the choice, I got up and walked through the door that connected our offices, and strolled into her office. She wasn't sitting on her chair, she stood beside it flipping through some papers. Her fingers brushed a few strands back from her face to stop them from falling into her eyes. I leaned against the wall and rested my eyes on her.

When she finally noticed my presence and looked up, her eyes met mine.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Since I was trying on so many dresses, Sydney made me help out with the Le Vampir` models, and I had completely forgotten about the paperwork Eddie had given me. And because I owed him, cause he made me a sandwich once, I decided to finish it, and didn't even realise the time. I was just returning to arrange it with my other files for tomorrow morning so I can give it to him bright and early". She had a smug smile when she talked about Eddie making her a sandwich.

In just a week days, Rose had gotten one of my HOD's to make her a sandwich. Wow.

"How did that go?" I questioned in an attempt to continue the conversation, plopping myself in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She glanced at me, and a sweet smile lingered on her lips.

"It was okay, fun even. Although, some of the models were too...what's the word...irritating", she said, finishing her sentence off with a laugh.

"How are you going to get home?" I wondered aloud. From what I've heard, Rose can't drive. A cab, maybe?

"Oh...", She trailed off as realisation dawned on her. "I'll take a cab", she decided, confirming my deduction.

I couldn't help the next words out of my mouth. "Don't worry about that, I'll drop you off. I'm going home now anyway"

What the hell, Dimitri? Why did you just do that? Why, man, why? She's your PA, and you don't want a creepy cab driver taking advantage of her amazing and goddess like body. No. Bad, Dimitri. You meant her amazing work habit. That's right. You're being a concerned boss. You are a concerned boss. Everyone says so. You got a reputation to keep. That's it.

"Oh you don't have to - " she started to protest but I cut her off. "I insist", I assured her, smiling slightly. She let out a deep sigh before nodding her head in agreement. Just like that, she was in my car, beside me, her scent overpowering my senses as I fought to keep my attention on the road, rather than the way her lips moved when she talked.

Focus. You're too young to die. She's too beautiful to die. Not again! I thought suppressing a groan.

Focus. Get your shit together, man.

Who knew dropping your personal assistant off would've been such a bad idea? Apparently, not me.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_Wait! Was this his way of asking me out? My eyes widened a little at the though. No, of course not! Why would my ridiculously hot boss ask his PA out? Nope. He was probably trying to be polite. Nice, like he is. But...coffee with him...Oh God! No distractions, so I'd have to focus totally on him. And undoubtedly he would be hotter than the coffee. He's so good looking, it's almost painful sometimes. And those eyes and that voice….Oh God!_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! Don't forget to vote!**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 108**

**Favourites: 66**

**Reviews: 196**

**Reads: 8,213**

**What Song Is This?**

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_  
_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_  
_Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize_

**Who Am I?**

_I hated the queen, and hated Rose, _

_I got 2 birds with one stone, but in the end I lost him,_

_I lost everyone, my one sided love, my nephew, my everything_

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	9. 9 Coffee?

**!Hai!**

**`LE VAMPIRE ACADEMY AWARDS WINNERS LIST IS UP!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

_`Le Vampire Academy Awards are here! And PMPA (Pursuing My Personal Assistant) is nominated! So please vote! Thanks to everyone that nominated me! 12 Categories! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! The votes I'm getting are amazing, a big thanks to everyone who has already voted for me! Keep voting!_

**Congrats to fandomlover98, VAlover21,Emmalesswhitaker, katkitty05, Alicella Ivashkov, kayahartford-belikov, twihearts1918, Guest, RosiePosie2000, Guest, SarahBelikova99, ladora, hiseask17, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX, GleeDanceLove, Guest, Emoroza98, Howy1305, TryCatchMeNow, Georgia Rose Belikova, Sirenmist  guessing the song correct, it was Wake Me Up by Avicii**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Queen Of Bitches and Psychos! Tasha Ozera (No offense to anyone intended) Congrats to: fandomlover98, bookaddict223, VAlover21, Emmaleewhitaker, katkitty05, Alicella Ivashkov, Guest, kayahartford-belikov, Unpure Dreams, twihearts1918, Guest, RosiePosie2000, Guest, SarahBelikova99, ladora, hiseask17, AlexandraBelikov, Fiera Hathaway, L.M.T.O.P, Shey-Hime, Xx-Where-Am-I-xX, Roza-Dimka-Reader, GleeDanceLove, QueenOfSavas, sp(Guest), Guest, Emoroza98, GoddessOfGeeks, TryCatchMeNow, Georgia Rose Belikova, Chriss-Meister, SirenMist,   
**

_**No Special Shoutouts today! Instead! A special message AWARDS ! **  
_

_Thanks to alot of your votes, I got the Class Clown award! Thank you so much! A big big hug because of you guys! Pursuing My Personal Assistant one _ awards!  
The Ongoing Romance Sap __(For An Ongoing Romantic Story Rating M) Award, and The Perfect Promising RoMitri Chemistry __(For An Ongoing Story That Has Promising Chemistry Between Rose and Dimitri Rating K - M) and I won _Cupid (Favourite Writer In Romance), and I shared The Unique Punches _(Favourite Writer Who Always Has Unique Plots) with Mitriselove! Thank you so much!_

**Disclaimer: Don't worry, I'm still trying to kidnap Richelle Mead so I can own Vampire Academy/Bloodlines and it's characters. Guys...I'm joking, don't throw me in jail, cause I threatened to kidnap a well known author. I AM JOKING. ****  
**

* * *

-:-:-:- _My high heels are higher than your standards_-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Coffee?**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_After Tasha is fired for her constant efforts in seducing Dimitri, and he is convinced to hire another Personal Assistant, Rose is suggested for the job. Viktoria insisted on meeting Rose and most of the gang goes out clubbing. Rose, for the first time in her life, arrives early and bags the job. Her first day goes decently well considering Eddie tricks Rose in to believing that Dimitri likes Mocha Latte, after Rose makes coffee for Dimitri and he clarifies that he likes Black Coffee Rose instinctively throws coffee onto Eddie. Monique and Sydney request Rose to be their trial model so they can test their outfits and designs out. Hearing this Dimitri and Adrian get excited and go along. Dimitri returns quickly after accidentally blurting out that Rose is beautiful. He feels disappointed when he thinks Rose went home without seeing him, but off course Rose hasn't gone home yet. _

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"Why are we always the last people at work nowadays?" I asked him, stretching languidly, sitting right across from him at his desk.

"A question I ask myself as well", he replied, shrugging. "Coffee?", he asked when I yawned, making me roll my eyes.

"Alright. Hold on, I'll go make it", I replied, exasperated before getting up from my chair.

"No. I meant, do you wanna go get some coffee somewhere?" he amended, sounding slightly…..nervous? Why would he be nervous?

Wait! Was this his way of asking me out? My eyes widened a little at the though. No, of course not! Why would my ridiculously hot boss ask his PA out? Nope. He was probably trying to be polite. Nice, like he is. But...coffee with him...Oh God! No distractions, so I'd have to focus totally on him. And undoubtedly he would be hotter than the coffee. He's so good looking, it's almost painful sometimes. And those eyes and that voice….Oh God!

Snapping out of my unsteady thoughts, I offered what I hoped was a polite smile (not a manic one, hopefully) before nodding my agreement to his offer.

Soon, I was sitting across my very do-able, mysterious boss at a cafe.  
"Can I take your order, please?" a bored waitress asked us, walking up to our table, holding a notepad and pen in her palm.  
"1 Black coffee", Dimitri ordered before turning and looking at me.  
"And 1 Cafe Latte, please", I ordered.  
"1 Black and 1 Café latte coming right up", she informed us, before walking off.

I glanced at Dimitri to find him already looking at me, so I let out the first brainless idea that came to my mind.  
"20 questions?" I suggested and he inclined his head in agreement. "Something you hate?", I stated, starting up the game.  
"Liars", he replied quickly and firmly.  
"You know what really disappoints me?", I asked with a small smile. "What?", he replied, leaning in.  
"When a liar's pants actually don't catch on fire", I sighed, causing him to chuckle in amusement.  
"You never cease to amaze me", he mused, a smile plastered on his handsome face. If I didn't have the tiny bit of self control that I did, I would have jumped him right there. Even then, my brain was screaming at me to screw self-control and have my wicked way with him. Stupid scorchingly hot out-of-limits boss!  
"Amaze people? It's what I do best", I giggled, making him chuckle again.

"Wrong. You dress like a slut best", a cold and harsh voice insulted, grabbing both Dimitri and my attention. We both turned to see a pint-sized girl standing merely a feet away from us, wearing a short dress. Actually, I couldn't qualify it as a dress, and she said I dressed like a slut? This girl needed to check herself out in a mirror. The gears in my minded slowly turned and I realised who this chick was. Zoe.

Zoe Sage.

"Seen yourself in the mirror lately?" I shot back and glanced at Dimitri, to see him looking slightly peeved. Hopefully on my behalf.  
"At least I'm not dressing what I smell like", she shot back, narrowing her eyes.  
"I must smell like a million bucks than, because that's exactly how I look", I remarked and from my peripheral vision I could see Dimitri smirking.  
"Whatever. At least I've got high standards", she sneered at me and the smirk on Dimitri's face disappeared and before he could interfere, I placed my hand on his hoping he would get my message. After taking a small moment from the sparks that flooded my veins at the simple touch, I spoke back to Zoe.  
"Honey, my high heels are higher than your standards", I replied smiling sweetly at her.  
"You're just jealous of me", she snarled.  
"Me? Jealous of you?", I scoffed before continuing. "Bless your delusional heart".  
"Whatever", she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and sauntering away from our table, her high heels stomping on the floor. I cringed at that. Sure, high heels could be sexy, but it really doesn't work when you're flailing like a newborn calf. Yikes!

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked, concerned.  
"Funny that", I muttered and he raised an eyebrow in response. "Zoe Sage"  
Both his eyebrows shot up, which was saying something, and he turned away from me to see the figure who had earlier insulted me. He blinked a few times while gathering his thoughts.  
"She's the total opposite of Sydney", he concluded, a small smirk on his lips.  
"You could say that again", I said, smiling wryly.  
A minute or two later our coffee arrived and we reverted back to our previous conversation.

"Do you always have girls randomly insulting you in public places?" he asked, smirking wryly and looking a bit too amused for his own good.  
"Not always. But you know, they just can't get enough of me", I snickered before giving a dramatic sigh.  
"Clearly", he said dryly.  
"See! You understand, Comrade!", I laughed.  
"Comrade?", he asked looking at me as if I was insane. Maybe I was, you know…thinking the thoughts I though about him.  
"What? You don't like it? Alright, then. What about Russian Warlord?" I suggested mischievously.  
"Comrade's good. Thanks", he replied quickly, an exasperated look on his face.  
I glanced at time on my phone and immediately regretted it. "Sorry, but I gotta go now", I apologized, reluctantly standing up.  
"It's alright. You need a lift?" he offered getting up from his chair and placing some cash on the table.  
"No. It's alright I can catch a cab. And you don't have to pay".  
"It's okay. I don't mind paying or giving you a lift", he insisted adamantly.  
"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know", I pointed out with an eye roll.  
"Never took you for one", he replied shooting me a heart-melting smile that almost made me swoon.  
"Do I even have a choice?" I sighed, crossing my arms.  
"Nope.", he flashed me another heart-stopping grin. The way he smiles, it should be illegal. I narrowed my eyes at him and he kept on smiling at me winningly before I sighed resignedly.  
"Fine", I said, dropping my arms in defeat and following him out the cafe.  
Wow. That's a record.  
Accepting defeat?  
Not good.  
Time to game up, girl.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! Once again thank you for voting!**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 125**

**Favourites: 76**

**Reviews: 245**

**Reads: 10,054**

**What Song Is This?**

_If you love somebody_  
_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_  
_They just may run away from you_  
_You'll never know quite when, well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_  
_I've had the highest mountains_  
_I've had the deepest rivers_  
_You can have it all but life keeps moving_  
_I take it in but don't look down_  
_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

**Who Am I?**

_Sarcasm is the language I speak, _

_I can burn you into ashes, and trust me, I will, _

_I date a princess and I can play with fire_

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	10. 10 Zmey's My Man

**!Hey there sweet cheeks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to SJKBS, katkitty05, guest, kayahartford-belikov, GleeDanceLove, Roza-Dimka-Reader,RosiePosie2000, aubriejordan, guest, howy1305, for guessing the song correct, the song that sent us all on top of the world ;) ;) (See what I did there?) _On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons_**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the sarcastic and witty pyro that observes and lives in all our hearts! *drumrolls* , Christian Badass Ozera Congrats to: AngelKissesAndLoveBites, Fiera Hathaway, SJKBS, Katkitty05, bookaddict223, snuffles17,peggy, Georgia Rose Belikova, guest, kayahartford-belikov, tiaracrown, Chriss-Meister, L.M.T.O.P, emmaleewhittaker (Sorry for spelling your name incorrectly previously), Unpure Dreams, GleeDanceLove, Candy026, hiesask17, Roza-Dimka-Reader, RosiePosie2000, SarahBelikova99, guest, Goddess Of Geeks  **

_**Special Shoutouts!**_

**1st Shoutout of the chapter goes to PEGGY (GUEST) Who sent in:** _christian, loved the chapter didn't understand how zoe knew rose if rose and sidney just met?_ **In chapter 4 it said that Zoe and Rose worked at the same place before Rose got fired (Drozdov La's) Also, that they didn't get along well. Check out Chapter 4 for reference c: ****  
**

**Those are all the shoutouts for today. If I havent mentioned you, it isn't because I didn't appreciate your review, in fact I did. I loved all of them. So please don't be offended. I chose those, because they really did help me out or make me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: **_You're invited to a pity party with me and my readers! Why? Because I don't own Vampire Academy or it's characters. I've got party hats as well! Be sure to come!_**  
**

* * *

-:-:-:- _A father is neither an anchor to hold us back nor a sail to take us there but a guiding light whose love shows us the day_-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Zmey's My Man**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Rose's first day goes decently well considering Eddie tricks Rose in to believing that Dimitri likes Mocha Latte, after Rose makes coffee for Dimitri and he clarifies that he likes Black Coffee Rose instinctively throws coffee onto Eddie. Dimitri and Rose are working late one day and Dimitri asks Rose out for some coffee and Rose agrees. They go out and have some coffee and do a little bonding when they encounter with Zoe where a little witty and comeback fight takes place._

* * *

**Rose POV **

* * *

"What's the time?" Eddie asked, still munching his pasta.  
"Time to get a watch", I remarked cheekily, walking over to the sink to wash my cup.  
"Rose. What's the time?", Eddie asked testily.  
I rolled my eyes at Eddie before glancing at my watch. My eyes immediately widened in panic. Oh crap! No! No! No! I was definitely getting fired today! God Dammit!  
"It's 2pm. S***. Gotta run. Dimitri's gonna kill me", I babbled frantically, before running out of the level 6 kitchen.

I ran recklessly through the hallway and crashed into Monique, scattering the papers she was holding. "Oh my god! So sorry", I shrieked back at her, not bothering to help her out. My only goal right now was to reach Dimitri. Propriety be damned! I managed to-narrowly-avoid hitting Adrian, but I managed to catch a glimpse of his shocked face as I sprinted past him. Stopping in front of Dimitri's office door, I took a few deep breaths, prayed for the best and knocked on the door.  
"Come in", Dimitri ordered. Immediately I hurriedly walked in to the office, ready to start spilling out excuses. But, before I could've gotten started, he started talking.  
"Don't worry. I already got the file off your desk", he sighed, holding up the folder that had some paperwork that I had to do. I breathed out a sigh of relief and watched him look at me in...in...I don't know what it was. I couldn't place the emotion.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

"Uh, I'll be back", I stated, nodding towards my office before hurriedly walking through the connecting door to my room to reach my mobile.  
"Hello, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur speaking", I answered the call, settling into my chair without bothering to check the caller ID.  
"Ahh, so you're finally adding Mazur to that", a smug voice spoke, bringing a smirk on to my face.  
"Hey there, old man", I greeted cheerily, unable to hide my happiness.  
"How are you, little girl?" he asked teasingly, but in spite of the fondness in his voice, I could detect a hint of sadness in it. I missed him too….  
"Amazing. As always", I replied, pretending to not have noticed his sadness.  
"Doesn't surprise me. After all, you punched that Drozdov bastard", Abe said chuckling but I could tell he was displeased.  
"How did you find out? Not that I'm surprised you know. But how?" I asked curiously. My father, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur had his way of getting and knowing things. He was a famous Public Relations consultant, a respectable one at that, but, he definitely wasn't someone you would want to cross or piss off. Of course, unless you had a death wish. People didn't just call him 'Zmey' or 'Serpent' for nothing.

"Secrets, little girl. If I reveal them, they will no longer be secrets", he teased. I rolled my eyes and then realised he couldn't see that.  
"I'm rolling my eyes, just so you know", I quipped.  
"I figured", he responded dryly, chuckling.  
"But seriously, do you happen to have to do anything with Aaron Drozdov being in hospital?" I asked piqued, even though I knew the answer.  
"Why would you think I would have anything to do with your former boss, who tried to harass you, being in hospital?" he asked, overplaying the innocently.  
"Uh-huh. You can't fool me, old man. I already figured you had something to do with it. Its not everyday that my bosses end up in the hospital, castrated. And as satisfying as it can be to see that ass hole in hospital, you're overplaying the concerned parent card. Little sadistic, old man", I informed him with a wry smile.

"Speaking of bosses, I can't believe what I'm hearing", he changed the subject, completely ignoring my reprimand.  
"Can't believe what?", I questioned in response.  
"That you're working at Estilon", he clarified.  
"Uh yeah, I am", I confirmed, confused why it was so hard to believe. Such faith in his only progeny. Sigh.  
"How the hell did you bag that? Dimitri Belikov hired you?", Abe asked in disbelief.  
"You're hurting my ego here, old man", I stated dryly.  
"Dimitri Belikov hired you?", he persisted.  
"Yes. Geez, yes! Dimitri fucking Belikov fucking hired me. Why is that so hard to believe?", I snapped, raising my voice at the end.  
"He usually doesn't hire reckless, impulsive, high-risk employees", Abe replied smugly, getting under my skin.  
"Am I supposed to be offended?" I scoffed.  
"Don't know. Are you?" he teased back, making me groan in frustration.

"That's it! Enough family bonding for this week. Go do what you old men do", I said.  
"Alright. You could at least hide your enthusiasm when hanging up", he chuckled.  
"I'm not excited about hanging up. But you happen to be a master at riling me up.", I explained, rolling my eyes.  
"Don't worry. Not going to bother you any further, take care, try not to punch Belikov, though I highly doubt you'll be able to"  
"Are you doubting my combat skills?" I asked.  
"Not at all. I would be foolish to. I'm just not doubting Belikov's", he justified. "Anyways, gotta go. Take care of yourself. Bye, little girl"  
"Goodbye, old man", I replied, hanging up.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy after that. I glanced up after sometime and found Dimitri's eyes trained on me. His intense stare made me feel as if he was staring into my very soul. Clichéd, but true.  
Remembering I had been talking to him before the phone call, I straightened up and walked back into his office.  
"You okay?", Dimitri asked me gently, looking genuinely concerned.  
"Yep", I replied, putting on a bright smile.  
He nodded, letting me be. "I better get going to that conference", he added, giving me a small smile before walking out, leaving me standing in his room.

* * *

**Adrian POV**

* * *

"I still can't get that stain off", Eddie grumbled, glaring at his shirt.  
"What stain?" I asked, looking up from my coffee-cup.  
"Rose threw coffee at my shirt, remember?" Eddie complained.  
"Dude, it's been 2 weeks since then", I replied, looking at him incredulously.  
"Exactly my point", Eddie scowled.  
"Whoa. Who pissed in your cheerios?" I asked jokingly, earning myself a glare.  
"You're gay", Eddie retorted, with his oh so witty comeback.  
"Don't you wish I was", I smirked, throwing in a wink for good measure.  
"Adrian..." Sydney warned from her perch next to the microwave, where she was waiting for her food to warm up. Probably something healthy. Unhygienically healthy, at that.

"Guess what?" Sydney diverted, with excitement clear on her face.  
"What?", Monique questioned entering the Level 6 kitchen.  
Sydney beamed before speaking. "Trey told me he saw -",  
"Remind me who's Trey, again", Monique requested, pouring herself some weird celery juice concoction. Yuck. Healthy people these days. Don't girls eat junk food anymore?  
"Trey's my neighbour", Sydney clarified impatiently. "Anyways, you know how Trey works at a cafe right?" Sydney continued looking at us expectantly.  
I did know he worked at some coffee place, but I had forgotten until she had brought it up. We all nodded our assent, so she would get on with what she was saying.  
"So he was working the other night, and guess what? He saw Dimitri at the cafe. He described the girl Dimitri was with, and I suspected it was Rose and I had a selfie of Rose and us girls, and I showed it to him. And..." She paused for dramatic effect. "It was Rose", she finished triumphantly.  
"So?", Eddie asked densely, not getting the point.  
"What do you mean so?", Sydney asked in vexation. "Dimitri and Rose went out for coffee. Together. After work", she said staring at Eddie, speaking in a tone that made it obvious she was expecting him to grasp this.  
"So what? Dimitri probably had work for Rose and wanted to discuss it over coffee", Eddie justified.  
"You just rained on their parades", I pointed out to Eddie, glancing at Sydney's and Monique's not so happy faces.

"Hey guys", Rose greeted, walking in the room, dismissing the conversation that was taking place a minute earlier.

"So how's Dimitri?" I asked slyly, trying to hide my smirk.  
"Okay, I guess. Why are you asking me?" she replied, puzzled.  
"Probably cause Adrian wants to know if you have him on his knees yet", Monique blurted out before realising what she said. She shot me a panicked look and I couldn't help but shake my head in response.  
Rose choked on the Pepsi she was drinking-gulping, to be exact-before gasping. "What did you just say?", she addressed Monique, looking at her incredulously.

"See, I told you she's not good enough to bring the great Dimitri Belikov to his knees", Eddie commented flippantly, giving me a diabolical idea. Looking at the others, I knew that we were all on the same page.  
"I don't know, Eddie. Rose is pretty amazing", Sydney said, playing along. Rose glanced around at everyone trying to put the pieces together.  
"I'm right here you know", Rose pointed out.  
"Rose might be kickass. But it's Dimitri Badass Belikov ya' know? You guys might know the Dimitri right now. But the Dimitri in high school. Man, those were good times. You should know Sydney, you were there", I added, smirking at Sydney and ignoring Rose.  
"Dimitri was a player?", Monique gasped.  
"No. That was Adrian", Sydney laughed.  
"Dimitri just knew how to charm a girl off her feet", I clarified.  
"Yeah well I know how to as well", Rose said, interrupting the discussion going on.  
Everyone's head swiveled around to gaze at Rose. "What?" Eddie asked astonished.  
"Guys, not girls. I can totally bring a guy to his knees", she replied confidently, making me snort out loud.  
"You heard me. I can so have Dimitri Belikov begging on his knees", Rose elaborated, her voice determined and smug.

"I don't know. It's Dimitri we're talking about here. Like sure, you can have any guy; but Dimitri? I don't think so. Right, Adrian?" Monique said, smirking at me. Good god, she really knew how to play. I smirked back at her before composing my features into seriousness. "I agree. It's Belikov"  
"And I'm a Hathaway", Rose said vehemently, flipping her hair over her shoulder and storming out with a dramatic exit.

"You know. I bet every morning when Rose's feet hit the floor, the devil must be like 'oh crap she's up'", Monique observed, sipping her coffee.  
"Even I've got to agree", Eddie chuckled a second before Dimitri entered, looking nervous.  
"What's up with you? You're looking flustered", Sydney commented, scrutinizing Dimitri.  
"Is _your_ Rose giving you a _hard_ time", I said emphasising on your and hard. Monique let out a small giggle at the sexual innuendo, earning both of us a stern look from Dimitri.  
"What exactly are you implying, Adrian?" Dimitri asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"What I'm trying to say is that Rose seems to be the first person that you haven't been able to 'charm' yet. In fact, from what I can see she has quite an effect on you", I explained, trying to maintain a straight face.  
"She does not have an effect on me. And Adrian, I'm not trying to charm her", he defended.

"So you didn't take her out to coffee?", Sydney interjected.  
"I did but -",  
"And you didn't insist on paying the bill or dropping her home. Twice", Sydney challenged, sending me a wink. Moments like these reminded me how amazing she was and how I liked her.  
"Twice?!", Monique yelled in shock.  
"Okay so what? She was working late one day and didn't have have a ride so I gave her a lift, and the same for coffee. She looked tired, so I offered", Dimitri protested defensively.  
"Sure. But you still can't charm her. Rose is pretty kickass", Eddie added, looking at Dimitri.  
"Eddie Castile, I can charm her and sweep her of her feet if I want to", Dimitri replied with a steely sparkle in his eyes.  
"Why don't you prove it?", I provoked.  
"I don't have to prove myself", Dimitri remarked. "You know me well enough to know I can."  
"That was ages ago. You do need to prove your so called charisma now", I shot back.  
"Fine. If that makes you guys realise that Rose doesn't have a so called effect on me, I'm game", Dimitri agreed before storming out, similar to what Rose had done earlier on.

"So you really think, Rose can't have Dimitri begging on his knees?" Sydney asked, moving from where she was leaning on the counter and sitting down on the chair next to me. Which is shocking. It's not everyday when Sydney Sage decides to willingly sit next to me.  
"I don't know for sure", I confessed.  
"Then? What do you know?" she asked, inclining her head quizzically.  
"I don't know who has a bigger effect on the other, but they both do have an effect on each other. But what I do know is that they're both playing with fire here", I responded intensely, lost in my thoughts. I had these moments, where I would start speaking of deep, profound things.  
"And when there's fire, someone's bound to get burned", Sydney shrewdly finished off my thought and sentence, staring into my eyes calculatingly.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_"So who are you taking?" Adrian asked repeating his question for the 5th time.  
"I've told you 5 times already. I don't know", I answered glaring at him in irritation.  
Silence settled in my office as we pondered on who I should take. I tried to think of everyone I could take from work. It was a business party after all._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! **

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 137**

**Favourites: 79**

**Reviews: 275**

**Reads: 12,192**

**What Song Is This? **_If you can guess this song you're a true VA: Blood Sisters fan ;) ;) _

_Don't let it all go to your head,  
__'Cause you're better with it all, it all figured out,  
Never get it out the back,  
And no doubt, with all the things that he said,  
that he wrote me, sounding like the man you're insulting,  
Now keeping it real, but it keeps getting easier, he'll say  
There's a reason that I left things,  
Even when there's no one there,  
But you've got your love yourself_

**Who Am I?**

_I'm known for being his sister,  
_

_I got along with his girlfriend,_

_I yelled at someone who tried to help me_

_Who am I?_

- Linera xx


	11. 11 You're going to Dimitri's Date?

**Hey there pretty brown/green/blue/grey/incredible eyes! What'cha doing later tonight? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**The answer to Who am I was! *drumroll* Viktoria Belikova! Congrats to the following people for guessing it correct: fanficwiz, Rosieposie2000, EmoRoza98, SnoodleVamp, hiseask17, emmaleewhittaker, Goddess Of Geeks, L.M.T.O.P, katkitty05, bookaddict223, Chriss-Meister, Unpure Dreams, AngelKissesandLoveBites, Roza-Dimka-Reader, SJKBS, Alicella Ivashkov, kayahartford-belikov, VAlover21 **

Very few people guessed the song correctly Congrats to **Rosieposie2000, EmoRoza98, katkitty05, SJKBS, Alicella Ivashkov, **. The song was Song For A Friend by Jason Mraz. **Dominic Sherwood aka Christian Ozera does a cover on it. **

_**Special Shoutouts and SPECIAL MESSAGE**  
_

_MTV is hosting MTVMovieBrawl. Vampire Academy has constantly won against every movie it's versed! Now! We're up to the semi finals with the top 4! Please vote! Link: www . mtv content/ movies/movie_brawl/ (Remember to remove spaces)_

**First shoutout of the chapter goes to** **Idareyou(Guest) **** Who sent in: **_I love your story! You're staying true to the characters and your story is super funny. Just one question: Are you going to have a sequel for this?_ **I'm glad you like my story. At the current state, I'm not planning a sequel. But if my readers really want a sequel, a sequel it will be. But currently, nothing is planned. **

**Second shoutout of the chapter goes to ChickaDimka Who sent in:** _You're an amazing author! What are your upcoming stories?_ **Aww! Thanks so much! I'll be writing a fanfiction on Maximum Ride! Even if you haven't read the books you can still read the fanfiction. When I post it, I'll put the summary in the chapter! Do check it out c:**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? *facepalm* No. I don't own Vampire Academy, if I did, Avery would've died a painful and super brutal death. ****  
**

* * *

**-:-:-:-** _There aren't many people you can 'click' with. But when you do find that person, never let them go_ **-:-:-:-**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - You're going to Dimitri's date?**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Monique and Sydney request Rose to be their trial model so they can test their outfits and designs out. Hearing this Dimitri and Adrian get excited and go along. Dimitri returns quickly after accidentally blurting out that Rose is beautiful. He feels disappointed when he thinks Rose went home without seeing him, but off course Rose hasn't gone home yet. We're introduced to the relationship Rose and her father Abe share. Rose and Dimitri are dragged into a bet about who has the bigger effect on each other. But Rose doesn't know Dimitri is aware of it and Dimitri doesn't know Rose knows about it. _

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

"So who are you taking?" Adrian asked repeating his question for the 5th time.  
"I've told you 5 times already. I don't know", I answered glaring at him in irritation.  
Silence settled in my office as we pondered on who I should take. I tried to think of everyone I could take from work. It was a business party after all.

Sydney wasn't even an option. Why you may ask? There was this silent agreement in the building that Sydney was Adrian's. An agreement that Sydney was currently unaware of. Monique was secretly dating someone. Who? We didn't know. There's a reason why it's secretly dating. We all found out she was secretly dating since her overly romantic phone call that Sydney had eavesdropped on. Lissa was taken, Max was taken, Jill's way to younger than me. I'm pretty sure Mason's going to ask Mia out. And off course Viktoria's my sister.

And Rose.

She's forbidden. I can't take her. Don't ask me why, I just can't.

"Take Rose", Adrian suggested.  
"What? No!" I protested.  
"Why not?" Adrian asked challengingly. Problem ensues. I didn't have a reason besides the fact that I was practically losing control. I couldn't tell him that especially after the conversation in the staff room.  
"She threw coffee at one of my HODs because he told her I liked Mocha Latte. She might through champayne at another CEO there because he might talk to her", I replied cooking up an answer.  
"You and I both know why you're not taking her", Adrian smirked. "Look. If she really doesn't have an effect on you, then I don't see why you shouldn't take Rose. She used to work at Drozdov's she's probably been to alot of business parties, she'll fit right in", Adrian said convincingly.  
"I guess I could take her along",  
"Good. What's the time by the way?" Adrian smiled smugly before asking.  
"Nearly 12", I answered.  
"Well I better get going. Avery Lazar's coming to discuss some paperwork stuff with Eddie and I", Adrian explained before hurriedly walking out.

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"Hey Rosie. Dimitri's expecting you", Adrian informed with a sly smirk on his face before rushing off towards the conference rooms.  
"Uh thanks?" I called back and started walking to Dimitri's office.

I knocked and entered just as I heard the usual "Come in".

"Adrian said you were 'expecting' me", I stated creating quote marks in the air with my fingers.  
"Did he?" Dimitri asked still examining the file full of designs and diagrams.  
"Yup. So what'cha need?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

"There's this business party tomorrow night, and I've been invited. Every CEO turns up along with a date usually from work. I was wondering if you didn't mind accompanying me", He asked looking as if he was struggling to sound professional. Couldn't blame him, it must be hard trying to ask your PA to be your date to a formal business party.

"Sure", I agreed giving him a small smile. "Anything else?" I asked professionally trying to mask my excitement.  
"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow", He informed before I walked out.

With my heart beating rapidly in my chest and a goofy smile plastered on my lips I walked into the elevator and pressed level 2. The moment the lift door opened on to level 2 I was greeted Viktoria and Iggy laughing.

"Why do you have that smile on your face? Did Dimka kiss you or something?" Viktoria laughed earning an eye roll from me.  
"So it's not just Level 6 chatting on my so called chemistry with my boss", I remarked.  
"Oh no girl, your love story is legendary", Iggy added trying to mimic the voice of a girl. "Anyways. Rose, you're just like my toe", Iggy continued.  
"What?" I stared at him as if he had lost his mind.  
"I know I'm going to bang you on the table sooner or later", He finished off smirking.  
"Always the charmer aren't you?" I replied sarcastically.  
"Don't worry it's his daily routine. He uses his pick up line of the day on the first girl he sees at work that's from another floor", Viktoria explained.  
"And off course, I get the misfortune of being the prey", I replied.  
"Unfortunately", Viktoria agreed.  
"Bitches", Iggy chuckled along with Viktoria and I.  
"Well I better get going", I smiled before walking off to Lissa's office.

Being the amazing best friend I was I barged in to Lissa's new office. You guys might be like, isn't she the receptionist? Remember how one day Lissa was ranting about another chick coming for an interview? Like well that 'chick' got hired so now Lissa fully stays in her office.

"You could kno-", Lissa started speaking and didn't bother to unwrap herself from Christian. Oh the horror.  
"Dimitri asked me to be his date to some business party", I blurted out and watched as Christian smirk and Lissa's eyes widened.  
"Are you telling me Dimitri invited you to go with him to the Conta's party?" Lissa asked looking at me  
"If that's the one tomorrow, then yeah", I answered casually.  
"You realise how big this is?" Lissa asked.  
I looked around confused before speaking. "Uh..am I supposed to know?" I asked earning a chuckle from Christian.

"Rose! It's the biggest business party of the year. Kinda like the parties that Lia threw!" Lissa yelled sorta getting frustrated.  
"Oh. That big?" I asked incredulously. After all why would Dimitri invite me to accompany me to such a big party.  
"I'm not surprised", Christian added grabbing both Lissa's and my attention.  
"What do you mean?" Lissa asked looking dumbfounded.  
"Well Dimitri and Rose have been spending some time together and since every other girl is practically not available so why wouldn't he take you?" Christian justified.  
"Either way! We're so making you look even more drop dead gorgeous then you already are!" Lissa squealed bouncing on her feet.

I guess this was a great chance to see if I do have an effect on Dimitri 'badass' Belikov.

* * *

_MTV is hosting MTVMovieBrawl. Vampire Academy has constantly won against every movie it's versed! Now! We're up to the semi finals with the top 4! Please vote! Link: www . mtv content/ movies/movie_brawl/ (Remember to remove spaces_

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_My hand still in Dimitri's, I guided him out of the dance floor, the ballroom, down the staircase and into the carpark._

_"Roza", Dimitri whispered huskily, sending shivers down my spine. I backed up against a pillar, unable to think with him standing right in front of me. He leaned in, close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. We didn't speak for a moment or two, letting the silence take over the car park_  
_"Dimi-"_  
_His large rough hands cupped my face, as he leaned in slowly towards me. The hands of time stopped as his lips slanted over mine and our lips finally met, our lips and emotions transporting us to another world. Softly closing my eyes, I tried desperately to grasp this precious memory, the kiss was so gentle but captivating, both of us pouring all our attraction in as our lips moved in perfect harmony. _

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! Don't forget to vote!**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: 140**

**Favourites: 83**

**Reviews: 304**

**Reads: 14,122**

**What Song Is This?**

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_  
_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_  
_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_  
_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

**Who Am I?**

_I had made a mistake, and I had to leave her. For my duties, _

_She met him later on, they were just so __similar_

_But, I couldn't cuddle her. Because, they come first, _

_Who am I?_

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**

_- Linera xx_


	12. 12 Would You Like A Dance?

**I'm back with another Update!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

Running a little late today, so I'll put the shoutouts and who got what correct in the next update! Sorry about that!

BRAND NEW MAXIMUM RIDE STORY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE READ THE BOOKS! CALLED: THE BAD BOY BOUGHT ME FLOWERS, LINKS AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER ALONG WITH SUMMARY

**Disclaimer: **_It's tragic, and I could write a story on it. So you're right, I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters. Just read and review before I burst into tears. _**  
**

* * *

**-:-:-:- **_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech, when words become superfluous _**-:-:-:-**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Would You Like A Dance?**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Rose's first day goes decently well considering Eddie tricks Rose in to believing that Dimitri likes Mocha Latte, after Rose makes coffee for Dimitri and he clarifies that he likes Black Coffee Rose instinctively throws coffee onto Eddie. Dimitri and Rose are working late one day and Dimitri asks Rose out for some coffee and Rose agrees. They go out and have some coffee and do a little bonding when they encounter with Zoe where a little witty and comeback fight takes place. Adrian convinces Dimitri to ask Rose to accompany him to one of the biggest business parties of the year. _

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"This sucks. Everything sucks. The world sucks", Jill pouted, slumping further into the couch with different types of jewelry samples scattered around her, making the living room look like a spring-time garden. Look at me, waxing poetic! Hmm, I must be hungry.  
"Think of it this way, if the world didn't suck, we'd be floating in vacuum. And dead. Not to mention, because of the weightlessness thing, there'd be no fat-jokes. Can you imagine a world like that? Oh the horror!", I laughed, sliding my feet into my embellished black stilettos.  
"If I wasn't failing at executing this", Jill said, holding up a piece of paper with a sketch of a grand necklace (with notes scribbled all over the page). "I would probably laugh. But, that doesn't stop me from complimenting you. You look hot and classy. And the dress looks fab on you.", Jill complimented, after examining my black lace dress. It was a figure-hugging knee-length work-of-wonder with a sweetheart neckline and a side-zipper, compliments of Estilon (and my employee-discount card). Like Jill said, it was pretty sexy, but elegant too.

"Thanks, and what exactly are you failing at?" I asked, genuinely interested.  
"I just can't get the pieces right", Jill groaned.  
"There's a reason why I am just a PA, but I don't know…try seeing why the necklace looks so grand in the sketch and then make it happen, I guess. Might work", I suggested just as the doorbell rang. "Well that's my cue, but good luck. You got this", I smiled encouragingly at her before opening the door.

And stopping dead in my tracks.  
Dimitri looked amazing (nothing new about that) in his crisp white shirt that accentuated his biceps with the folded-up sleeves. He had a grey vest on top, along with matching tie and pinstriped trousers. Not many would have been able to pull that off, but he stole my breath away. Again.  
"Ready?" He asked, oblivious to my internal monologue.  
I beamed at him and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on the party when Roza-I mean Rose- looked so good in that dress. The car ride there had been quite uneventful with a few moments of silence. We'd mostly talked about everything and nothing and Rose had been desperate urging cough*whining*cough to change the radio station from the country music one. Like I said, uneventful, but entertaining nevertheless.

"Hello Mr. Belikov. What a pleasure to see you here", Tatiana Ivashkov greeted when we entered the ballroom, walking up to me and bussing my cheek.  
"The pleasure's all mine", I replied, smiling politely.  
"Hello, Miss..." Tatiana trailed off, looking at Rose.  
"Rose. Rose Hathaway Mazur, Dimitri's PA", Rose introduced herself, extending her hand. Tatiana's eyes flashed with recognition and surprise, but I doubted it was the 'Dimitri's PA' part that clicked for her.  
"Can it be?" Tatiana said, smiling slightly creepily. "Am I seeing Janine Hathaway's and Abe Mazur's daughter?" she continued, seeking confirmation. Rose's eyes momentarily flashed with pain. What was that about, I wondered.

"You are", Rose replied curtly.  
"I never thought I would see the day", Tatiana spoke, almost slyly.  
"Why is that?" Rose asked politely, but with a slight bitterness.  
"Janine had always insisted on keeping her daughter out of the fashion and glamour world and here you are", Tatiana smirked. "I had told her once you marry Abe Mazur, there's no hiding from the glamour world. Looks like I was right", Tatiana continued, her smirk growing more devious by the minute.

"You must have met my mom before, then", Rose replied calculatingly, as if trying to figure out who this was.  
"Oh right. I must have forgotten to introduce myself", Tatiana chuckled.  
"Obviously", Rose muttered in an undertone.  
"I'm Tatiana Ivashkov, CEO of `Le Vampir. I'm also Adrian's aunt, you must know him"  
"I do", Rose replied, plastering a sickly sweet smile on her face which was obviously fake. Now this was entertaining.

"So how's Janine? After she stopped modeling a few years ago, I lost track of her", Tatiana questioned. "She was so young, just 37 when she stopped. She still looked like she was in her late 20's", Tatiana continued, smiling at me. "It was a shame she had you at 19, so young", Tatiana sighed, reverting back to Rose.  
Wow.  
Now that was some information.  
So much for one night.  
Maybe too much…

"Your mother was a legendary model. She started very young as well, 16 to be precise", Tatiana continued and I could see Rose edging towards losing self control.  
"You seem to know everything about my mother", Rose remarked with bitterness.  
"Why, of course. After all, she had rented in my flat when she had first come here to fulfill her dreams", Tatiana justified, causing Rose's eyes to widen. Obviously, Rose wasn't aware of this piece of information.  
"I heard she was suffering from some disease. How is she now?" Tatiana asked, genuinely sounding concerned.  
"She's strong. Despite her disease. Leukemia, to be specific", Rose clarified, earning a horrified gasp from Tatiana and a stunned glance from me. "Please excuse me while I go get a drink", Rose apologized curtly, before walking off.  
"Rose",I called after her, sending a small smile Tatiana's way before following my PA.

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

After meeting Tatiana, a lot of guests came and spoke to Dimitri. He obviously knew everyone in the hall, which was somewhat surprising, since he was the youngest CEO here. While he made small talk, I surveyed the ballroom. With the slow music blasting off the speakers in the hall and couples swaying in the middle of floor, it set an elegant and romantic atmosphere.

"Would you like to dance?" Dimitri asked softly, after a while, reaching out his hand towards me.  
"Sure", I smiled shyly, feeling special.  
He led me to the dance floor where many couples were still dancing. Just as the last song changed faded and changed to 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles, Dimitri's hand snaked around my waist and I couldn't help but gasp in shock and pleasure. He intertwined our hands in the air and I curved my free hand around his shoulder. We danced slowly, not saying a word, just staring into each other's eyes, tension building between us.

Every minute became more painful, as I was fighting with the urge to kiss him right then and there. We swayed slowly, still dancing even when the song drew to a close. Even though the song was over, I didn't want our moment to end. He spun me around gently and pulled me closer to him than before, literally pulling me into his body. Unable to control it any more, I briefly glanced around the hall, taking in all, everyone busy talking and dancing. And then, I leaned back, away from him, our eyes still silently communicating. My hand still in Dimitri's, I guided him out of the dance floor, the ballroom, down the staircase and into the carpark.

"Roza", Dimitri whispered huskily, sending shivers down my spine. I backed up against a pillar, unable to think with him standing right in front of me. He leaned in, close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. We didn't speak for a moment or two, letting the silence take over the car park  
"Dimi-"  
His large rough hands cupped my face, as he leaned in slowly towards me. The hands of time stopped as his lips slanted over mine and our lips finally met, our lips and emotions transporting us to another world. Softly closing my eyes, I tried desperately to grasp this precious memory, the kiss was so gentle but captivating, both of us pouring all our attraction in as our lips moved in perfect harmony. The sparks flew, making me dizzy. The universe seemed to disappear as we became lost in a sea full of lust and love. As our lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze fluttered over the flame, extinguishing the desperate heat. Our breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity washed away, and the rest of the world slowly came back into focus.  
Realisation dawned.

Oh no. No no no!  
What had we done!

As if echoing my hopeless thoughts, the sky let out a few droplets of rain.  
"R..Rose", Dimitri stuttered, backing off and stumbling back a few steps. He ran his hand over his face and hair, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.  
"I..I.." I tried to say something, but truth was, I had nothing to say. My thoughts were so muddled up right now. He glanced at me, his eyes searching for something.  
"Rose..we can't", he said finally, softly.

'We can, we could', the irrational part of me spoke up. 'But, he was my boss. This shouldn't have happened', the sensible and more responsible side added. 'But 'we' could happen', my heart interjected.  
"You're right, this was wrong", I agreed, wrapping my hands around my body as the pitter-patter rain turned intoto an outright downpour.  
Truth be told, I didn't agree. But, I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You're lying", he stated, staring into my eyes and making me feel self-conscious.  
"Excuse me?", I asked, slightly indignant. How dare he tell me I was lying! Never mind the fact that I had been.  
"You don't agree me. You don't think that was wrong", he elaborated with a touch of triumphant arrogance in his voice that infuriated me.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me if I'm lying or not?" I questioned, glaring at him before diverting my eyes from him to the side.  
"Your boss. And that's why this can't happen", He replied coherently, emphasising on boss.  
"And I agreed with you", I scowled. I did say that, didn't I? What the fuck was his problem?  
"But you don't agree with me. You need to realise this was wrong", he justified.  
"I get it!" I snapped, making him cringe a little. "You can't just assume I'm lying!"

He took in a breath of air and squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to hold back himself from something out of anger. In no time, his face became stoic and his eyes cooled. Talk about self control.

"Rose...get in the car. We're leaving", he ordered, his voice lacking emotion.  
"No", I replied glacially. There's no we, my ego and stubbornness protested.  
"What?", he turned around looking at me shock.  
"I said no. I don't need your help getting home", I elaborated.  
"Rose", he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't drive and how the hell will you get a cab home at this time?" he asked rationally.  
Damn him! He was right, and I knew that. But no way in hell was I going to let him know.  
"You're not my driver, you're my boss, remember?" I remarked bitingly, emphasising on boss, repeating his earlier sentence. I knew what I said was stupid and irrational but I swear it sounded so much better in my head.

"Just get in the car", he said, ignoring my sentence.  
Despite his instructions, I walked past him in the opposite direction of where his car was parked. As I did, his hand reached out, latched onto my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. I tried struggling out of his arms but his grip was too strong. Stupid, hot, annoyingly, overbearing and strong bosses.  
Defeated, I huffed and finally stopped struggling, looking up at him. My heart skipped a beat, once I noticed our close proximity.  
"Rose...please get in the car", Dimitri whispered softly, as if hypnotising me. I stiffened before nodding rigidly and his grip loosened, allowing me to get in the car.

As he drove, silence prevailed and thick tension settled in the air and I could only begin to imagine what work would be like from now on.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_"You need to leave your problems outside this office", he advised._

_"Go stand outside the building then", I had remarked bitterly to my 'boss'. I was mad, and I wanted him to know it. Would it kill him to show some emotion?_  
_I sure got a rise out of him on that._  
_He almost leapt off his chair and had me backed up against the wall in mere seconds, his body pressing into mine. _

___ Trying to put up a normal facade I said, "If I was a teenage girl, I would so say you're vampire. But I'm not. So what I'm going to say instead is get your hands off me."_  
_He leaned in, making it even harder to act as if the close proximity wasn't affecting me. I couldn't help but shiver and close my eyes silently hoping he would lean in further and kiss me just like he had yesterday. A girl could hope right? He was so close I could feel his chest against mine, making each breath I took grow heavier. He whispered huskily, his lips barely brushing my ear, his hot minty breath tickling my hair, immediately making me melt. "Make me."_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

_The Bad Boy Bought Me Flowers_

_No one knows what happened the night Maximum Martinez Batchelder went from popular girl with jock boyfriend to gossiped-about outsider with "freaky" scars on her arms or why she has a restraining order against her mother. Even Max can't remember the whole truth of that horrible night. All she knows is that she wants her brother back from the dead and everything to go back to normal._

_But when Fang Ride, the smoking-hot, girl-using loner in the black leather jacket, explodes into her life with his tough attitude and surprising understanding, Max's world shifts in ways she could never have imagined. They should have nothing in common. And with the secrets they both keep, being together is pretty much impossible._

_Yet the crazy attraction between them refuses to go away. Max has already lost a piece of her mind, can she trust Fang with what's left? And Fang has to ask himself just how far they can push the limits and what he'll risk for the one girl who might teach him how to love again._

_"Sometimes when you see the line, you think it's a good idea to cross it-until you do."_

**_Link: s/10062557/1/The-Bad-Boy-Bought-Me-Flowers_**

_If fanfiction deletes the link use this one (Remove spaces)_

www. fanfiction s/10062557/1 /The-Bad-Boy-Bought-Me-Flowers

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: ****153**

**Favourites: ****94**

**Reviews: **** 340**

**Reads: ****16,888**

**What Song Is This? **_  
_

**Who Am I?**

_I suck at getting the girl, _

_You all adore me, and sympathise with me, _

_I could make you laugh and grin_

_Who am I?_

* * *

**_Read and Review_**

_- Linera xx_

_Don't forget to check out my new story!_


	13. 13 Fish Is Cooking?

**!Hai!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

_Chapter 11  
_

**_Congrats To The Following People Who Guessed It Was Arms by Christina Perri: _**

**_Autumn Herondale, GypsiGirl13, booksforgranger, aubriejordan, katkitty05, Georgia Rose Belikova, SnoodleVamp, SJKBS, Tay-Brown, kayahartford-belikova, Roza-Dimka-Reader, Alicella Ivashkov, _**

**_Congrats to the following people who guess that it was Janine Hathaway. Hard One I know.  
_**

**_booksforgranger, katkitty05, SnoodleVamp, I am a VA lover, fanficwiz, Chriss-Meister, Alicella Ivashkov_**

_Chapter 12_

**_Congrats to the following people who guessed it was Mason:_**

**_SJKBS, Roza-Dimka-Reader, bookaddict223, katkitty05, Chriss-Meister, Alicella Ivashkov, AngelKissesandLoveBites, VAlover21_**

**Disclaimer: **** It's devastating, it really is. But, I own nothing. ****  
**

* * *

**-:-:-:-** "_The sexual tension between you and Dimitri is so charged, even I was horny," _**-:-:-:-**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Fish Is Cooking?**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_Dimitri invites Rose to accompany him to a business party where Dimitri finds out about Rose's mum suffering from cancer and details about her parents. Dimitri and Rose share a dance on the floor which soon results in a heated kiss in the car park. The aftermath consisted off yelling and tension with the rain pouring down._

* * *

**Dimitri POV  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Belikov. How was the party?" Ella - the new receptionist- greeted me with a polite smile as I entered the building.

"Oh...that..was great", I replied awkwardly and continued walking towards the elevator. Rose stood in front of the lift door waiting for it open so she could enter.  
"Umm, hey", I greeted her awkwardly, and she turned around to face me with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face.  
"I-I-" Rose started, but she was interrupted by the ding of the elevator as it opened. She turned away from me and the faced the elevator, but slow enough for me to catch the look of intense relief on her face on it's arrival.

On a normal day, we would have casually walked inside and pressed the button for the desired floor, while bantering easily. But obviously, today wasn't going to be either normal or casual. The elevator door opened wide, revealing Monique and Gazzy aka Zack engaged in an intense liplock, which instantly sent my thoughts whirling back to the perfect kiss Rose and I had shared and of course the far-less-than-perfect aftermath of it.

The way her lips felt against mine...the way she...

Stop it! Stop thinking of her that way, I ordered my mind, clearing my throat while shaking my head slightly to refocus back on reality. Oh right, Monique and Gazzy making out in the elevator.

The sound alerted the lovebirds to our presence and they jumped away from one another as if they were on fire. Blushing furiously, they fumbled over words nervously and Gazzy fled, I kid you not, he literally fled the lift at a breakneck pace. I shook my head disapprovingly but had a smirk on my lips as I entered the elevator along with Rose.

So I guess we had figured out who Monique was 'secretly' dating. Hah. Not much of a secret any more. Making out in a work elevator, pretty reckless. If I was to ever secretly date Rose, you wouldn't see me kissing her in an elevator. Not that I want to kiss her, or secretly date her. Or even date her. Suddenly flustered at my thoughts I hurried out of the lift and into my office without glancing at Rose or Monique.

* * *

**Viktoria POV**

* * *

"Don't you think something's weird?", I asked suspiciously propping my feet up on the kitchen table on our floor.  
"Weird? What isn't weird about this world? It's weird that Christian and Mason are still in this kitchen with their girlfriends when they're supposed on the next level." Iggy smirked teasingly.

Christian pecked Lissa on the lips and wrapped his hands around her. Aww! They are so cute! "Mason and I should get going now. Before Adrian finds us and teases us", Christian suggested, getting up. "Or Dimitri fires us. He's been really moody and weird today", Mason continued thoughtfully and left the kitchen, followed by Christian, who was still giving puppy-dog eyes to Lissa.

"You were saying something about things being weird?" Mia prompted.

"Something's fishy", I said narrowing my eyes. "Dimitri kept getting really flustered by the smallest things and today I arrived before him, which is seriously freaky. And then Mason said Dimitri had been really moody today at office as well", I said, analysing the situation and taking a bite of my apple.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day", Lissa suggested, scrolling through her emails on her laptop.  
"Nah-uh. On Dimitri's bad days he gets mad or stays dead calm. Dimitri Belikov does not get flustered or grumpy", I justified. "It's not a coincidence either that Rose kept glaring at Dimitri when I was talking to her today", I added, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Coincidence? I think not", Iggy agreed.  
"Any ideas what could've happened?" I asked.  
"Rose went to the party with Dimitri last night..." Lissa trailed off, realisation dawning on her. "Do you think...something happened between them?" she asked cautiously, looking at each of us in turn.

"Obviously", Mia replied. "But what?"

"Maybe they got it on and slept together?" Iggy suggested with a sleazy wink, earning identical scoffs from both Lissa and Mia.  
"I don't think they would've gotten that far. Rose got dropped off by Dimitri quite early, but now that you mention it, yeah sure Rose looked pretty confused and pissed off", Lissa stated with a concerned frown.

"I agree with Lissa. Dimitri would never get in a relationship with an employee, forget sleeping with one", Mia defended.  
"Dimitri wouldn't...not yet anyway", I said slyly. "But something definitely happened."

"Why don't you ask someone from level 6, they'll probably know more", Mia suggested.

I stared at Iggy and our smiles grew wide, there was only one person that could find what she/he wanted. One person who knew everyone and everything about gossip. She knew how to hide a relationship with a guy working in the same building as her, well until rumour had it that she was caught making out with Gazzy in the elevator. Courtesy of Dimka. She'd literally fall head over heels to supply us with the 411 on him.

"Monique", Iggy and I both said simultaneously, grinning deviously.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

"When's my next appointment?" I questioned, sifting through an email.

"1pm with Abby Badica and the next one's with Sonya Karp at 2pm to discuss the feedback from the Estilon's last ramp show", Rose replied, her voice cold. I nodded in response without glancing at her, even though I could feel her eyes boring into me, probably thinking of the best way of brutally and painfully murdering me without getting her black skinny jeans and peep-toe pumps dirty. Not that I'd been actively checking out m, her outfit, I mean. Or the feathery ear-rings she was wearing today.

"Unless of course you're too much of a boss to attend these appointments and I should cancel them", he taunted me bitterly, breaking into my reverie and angering me a little. Rose had purposefully emphasised on 'boss' obviously hinting at last night. What the hell happened to professionalism?

I took in a deep breath before talking. "You need to leave your personal problems outside this building", I advised her coolly.  
"Go stand outside the building then", she shot back.

A sudden fire emerged in me and with speed I didn't know I possessed, I quickly got up and backed her up against the wall. She let out a shocked gasp at my ninja-like speed.

"If I was a teenage girl, I would so say you're vampire. But I'm not. So what I'm going to say instead is get your hands off me", she said flippantly, but her eyes were still widened in shock.

I leaned in and watched her close her eyes and shiver. With our chests almost touching, I whispered, my lips close to her ear.

"Make me."

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"Cause I so can't live without your presence", I remarked with an exaggerated eye-roll, bitter sarcasm dripping off my words.  
"Such bitter sarcasm", Iggy sighed dramatically. "What have I ever done to deserve this wretched fate! Oh why me?"

"Either I really like you and I'm comfortable teasing you or I really hate you and don't care if you know it. Good luck figuring out which one it is", I shot back and walked away from Dimitri's office door.

I barged into the kitchen and started making coffee for Dimitri ignoring everyone's curious stares, all of which seemed to be following me today.

"What got up your ass today?" Adrian asked teasingly.

"Something that may belong to our boss?" Monique added mischievously, earning a glare from me.

"Bad day?" Sydney asked sympathetically (after glaring at the duo in disapproval) and I smiled wryly in response. Sure, a bad day, if things had been only that easy.

_- Flashback Starts -  
_  
_"Go stand outside the building then", I had remarked bitterly to my 'boss'. I was mad, and I wanted him to know it. Would it kill him to show some emotion?_  
_I sure got a rise out of him on that._

_He almost leapt off his chair and had me backed up against the wall in mere seconds, his body pressing into mine. To say I wasn't surprised would be to lie. To say that my mind hadn't drifted back to last night when our bodies had pressed together while we kissed would also be lying, so I chastised my mind for even going there, and then aimed for flippant sarcasm._

_ Trying to put up a normal facade I said, "If I was a teenage girl, I would so say you're vampire. But I'm not. So what I'm going to say instead is get your hands off me."_

_He leaned in, making it even harder to act as if the close proximity wasn't affecting me. I couldn't help but shiver and close my eyes silently hoping he would lean in further and kiss me just like he had yesterday. A girl could hope right?_

_ He was so close I could feel his chest against mine, making each breath I took grow heavier. He whispered huskily, his lips barely brushing my ear, his hot minty breath tickling my hair, immediately making me melt. _

_"Make me."_

_Why was he doing this?_

_"I never knew bosses did this", I replied, opening my eyes and staring at a point behind his head, trying to make my voice sound normal._  
_"Personal assistants don't talk back so rudely either", he responded back, both tersely and softly. He was right. Once again, and of course I hated that._

_"Nor do bosses kiss you after a dance", I remarked, proud of myself of not melting into a puddle of Rose goo right then and there._

_"Personal assistants don't lead you outside after a slow dance after a slow dance either", he added, his face still mere inches from mine._  
_"Bosses don't ask you to be their date to a party or ask you to dance", I replied, my voice and heartbeat rising higher with every word._  
_That did it._

_Dimitri pulled back, breaking the moment and stared at me with an indecipherable expression in his eyes._

_But in mere seconds, his stoic mask came up and he backed away from me as if I was a snake trying to strike him and then without another word, he stormed out of his own god damn office. That's right, he fucking walked away._  
_He slammed the door shut behind him and left me standing there trying to calm my breathing._

_- Flashback Ends-_

"Ya' there?" Adrian asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Here's a piece of advice, Rosie. When you're having a bad day, remember that some people have babies." Adrian shared his piece of 'advice' chuckling, causing Sydney to sigh disapprovingly and Monique to roll her eyes.

"What happened?" Monique asked slyly. "What were you thinking of?"

I was pretty sure she knew what had happened, Monique knew everything. She had probably figured it out. Lady had serious spidey-senses.  
"Oh nothing out of the ordinary", I replied, my voice getting slightly high-pitched, causing everyone in the room to exchanged glances and smirk. Making it obvious that within minutes the entire office would know that something had happened. Which means people would speculate. Which means that on top of everything else that had gone royally wrong today, I'll have to face the Spanish Inquisition with Liss and maybe even Jill back home tonight. Could life get any perfect?

"But just so you know, Rose, the sexual tension between you and Dimitri was so fucking charged, even I was horny", Adrian said sending a wink for good measure.

Oh hell. This was just the best f***ing day of my life.  
Sue me if you missed the glaringly obvious sarcasm there.

* * *

Upcoming on Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_I shot her a confused look before opening up the scrap book. The first page I opened to was of a little girl about the age of 2 or 3 sitting on a couch with a little baby on her lap. She was smiling down at the baby as the baby slept._

_"That's Karolina, Dimitri's older sister at the age of two, holding him on his first day at home", Olena explained._

_The next photo was of a boy at the age of about 4 years old wearing purple eye shadow with lipstick smeared over his lips and cheeks. I couldn't help gushing at the photo. Soo cute! "That's Dimitri", Olena smiled and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, imagining present day Dimitri in that. Almost unconsciously, my hands brushed over the photo, lingering on the smiling face of the baby-version of the most enigmatic man I'd ever met._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! **

_School has started, so updates won't be as quick, probably every 3-6 days. Sorry!_

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: ****162**

**Favourites:**** 99**

**Reviews: ****368**

**Reads: ****19,170**

**What Song Is This?**

_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_  
_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_  
_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_  
_All to me, give it all to me_  
_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_

**Who Am I? (Note: Characters may be repeated)**

_I had good intentions, but evil ways, _

_Things got heated between Guardian Belikov and Rose because of me, _

_I got no sympathy just death,_

_Who am I?_

* * *

**!Review!**

_- Linera xx_


	14. 14 Matchmakers

**!Hai!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing! Everyone who followed and favourited, you're awesome as well!** There's going to be a preview at the end for the next chapter! ;)

**A big thanks to everyone who is helping me out, beta reading or supporting me!**_** (Kayahartford-belikov, Anastasia The Goddess Of Drama, Georgia Rose Belikova, hatedinnocence03)**_

**Congrats to** _Sappire-Gold45, Georgia Rose Belikova, L.M.T.O.P, Sirenmist, TrueYouth, I am a VA Lover, katkitty05, GingerSpice234, emmaleewhittaker, HMRaimer2017, Guest, VAlover21, Howy1305, kayahartford-belikova, Autumn Herondale, Alicella Ivashkov_** guessing the song correct, it was Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
**

**The following people got the answer to who am I correct. It is the one and only Victor Dashkov Congrats to:** _Sappire-Gold45, Georgia Rose Belikova, RozaBKov,Sirenmist, TrueYouth, hiseask17, katkitty05, AngelKissesandLoveBites, Chriss-Meister, Fiera Hathaway, GingerSpice1234, HMRaimer2017, EmoRoza98, VAlover21, Howy1305, kayahartford-belikova, Autumn Herondale, Alicella Ivashkov, _

**Disclaimer: No. Just no. I'm not even going to bother anymore. ****  
**

* * *

-:-:-:- _My high heels are higher than your standards_-:-:-:-

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Matchmakers.**

_Previously On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:_

_ Rose, for the first time in her life, arrives early and bags the job. Dimitri invites Rose to a dance where they dance and kiss which results in awkward sexual tension and a fight. _

* * *

**Olena POV**

* * *

I patiently sat in the cab, eagerly waiting for it to arrive at Estilon. My surprise so far had been going smoothly. It had been about a month since I had last visited the place or seen Dimka. I had missed him, and wanting to see him for a long time, but just as soon as I heard about Dimitri's new personal assistant Rose from Vika, I knew I had to come visit soon. It had rekindled new hope in me. From what I'd heard, Rose was just what my baby boy needed. I didn't need another reason, and I had caught a cab and been on my way.

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

I groaned, plopping down onto one of the seats in the Level 1 locker room. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a locker room on Level 1 where everyone puts their belongings. Coats, shoes, special emergency spare clothes, magazines, junk foods and some furniture. And more occasionally than not, themselves. It's like a communal bedroom or something. Not that I'd like sharing sleep-space with Adrian or Christian, but a girl gotta do what she gotta do.

"What happened to you? You look annoyed", Adrian asked me from his perch on the plush carpet.  
"Can I say work?" I suggested, irritated. It wasn't work, and everyone in the building knew that. It was Dimitri.

"Work's not that bad", Adrian commented helpfully. He was right, but I wasn't going to tell him that.  
"You know if I went to hell right now, it would take me at least a week to realise I wasn't at work", I responded, getting a laugh out of both Fang and Max, who were kissing in the corner. Love birds these days. Kissing everywhere you look. And then there's me, with a complicated semi-love life.

Sigh.

"So what happened? You can tell me", Mason prompted, scrapping his chair across the floor as he dragged it over to me. He flipped it around so he was straddling it and steepled his fingers beneath his chin before looking at me.

"Don't you two have work to do?" I remarked back, hoping to change the topic.  
"I like work", Adrian started and I couldn't help but scoffing at that. "It fascinates me alright. I stare at it for hours." That cracked everyone up, getting chuckles from everyone in the room.

"But seriously, Rose. You gotta tell us what happened. Monique's gonna get the dirt sooner or later. Might as well tell us now before it gets exaggerated by Monique. She already told us you danced", Mia suggested sitting down beside Mason. More love birds. Just great. My lucky day.  
Again.

Sigh.

"Who said this had anything to do with Dimitri?" I asked, my voice going higher and betraying me, as usual. Everyone turned to me with amused expressions and raised eyebrows.

"It could be that the whole building's gossiping?", Max suggested teasingly. "Or the fact that you won't stop glaring at Dimitri", Mason put in his two-cents.  
"Or maybe the fact that you two just jump at the chance to keep avoiding each other?"  
"Hmm...maybe it's that Dimitri keeps getting flustered all the time?"

"You gonna tell us or what?" Mason pestered with a sly smile on his lips.

"Glad I'm not in your spot, cause if I was, I so wouldn't be able to enjoy this", Fang commented chuckling. B***.

Before I could collectively flip them off or something, the locker room door banged open, making us all turn towards it.

"A lady claiming she's Olena Belikova is in the lobby", Ella informed, walking into the room. Thank God, finally a distraction. I knew you were on board with me, God.

Fang was the first person to exit the locker room to go check out the scene outside and we all followed.

* * *

**Olena POV**

* * *

"Olena, how are you?" Fang greeted me walking out of another room with others following behind.  
"I'm great. What about you?" I asked, hugging him and sending him a sweet smile.  
"Great as usual. Especially since Max", he whispered the last bit, a goofy smile lightening up his face. I beamed at him and patted his hand before walking over to the others. I hugged Adrian first, because he almost had shoved aside everyone in his way, making a beeline for me. "I heard you had a civil conversation with Sydney", I teased him, before facing the others.  
Mason walked up and hugged me next with Max following behind.

My eyes darted to a girl standing there, looking awkward and uncomfortable. I walked over to her with a smile lingering on my lips. "You must be Rose, right?" I assumed, shocking her a little. "I'm Olena, Dimitri and Viktoria's mother."

"Hi", she greeted me and I enveloped her into a hug. She was very pretty and perfect for my Dimka. Oh God. Thank you! You've finally listened to my prayers and given my baby boy the perfect girl.

"Where's Dimka and Vika?" I asked, looking around and realising their lack of presence.  
"Dimitri's out at some conference and Viktoria's probably in her office", Adrian informed. "Come on, I'll take you up." Adrian led me to the lift and everyone else went back to the locker room.

"Vika!" I greeted excitedly, entering her office. Every time I saw her name on her door stirred up great pride with in. My little girl ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. "Mom! I missed you so much!", she exclaimed, while I stroked her hair.

"C'mon! I'll take you to level 6 kitchen! You can meet everyone there! Monique's got information to share with you! We've got so much to talk about!", she squealed, dragging me along.

Sydney POV  
Adrian entered the kitchen along with Vika and Olena. Wait, Olena? Olena was like the mother of this building. She visited every so often, and when she did, Olena made this place feel more like home.

"Olena! What a pleasant surprise!" I hugged her, wondering if she had brought any Russian healthy treats for me. She always brought stuff for all of us, no matter what the occasion.

She went over to Monique and Eddie and embraced them as well.

"So great to have you back!" Monique commented, beaming.

"So I heard you have some details for me. Rose and Dimka", Olena stated, getting down to business.

"Matchmaking begins again", Eddie sighed exasperatedly, making Vika stick out her tongue at him.  
Monique rolled her eyes before speaking. "From the gathered evidence, Rose and Dimitri shared a dance at the party and an incident may have taken place that would've created the tension between them. Probability is they may have shared a kiss, but knowing Dimitri he may not have wanted to give in, I guess especially after the bet", Monique explained, reported briskly, as if she were sharing some crucial business plan, and not just the latest 411.

"You do know about the bet, right?", I checked and received a nod from Olena.

"They're avoiding being in the same room with each other and Rose seems pissed at him", Eddie added.

"Do you think I could talk to her? I've heard so much about her", Olena requested and of course, we all nodded and said yes. No one could say no to Olena. You just couldn't. She was like your mum. Can't talk back or say no.

"Great!", She said clapping her hands together, walking out.

* * *

**Rose POV**

* * *

"Come in!", I yelled after someone knocked at my office door. Weird actually, usually everyone just walked in. Olena smiled at me as she walked in, her eyes dancing around the office, taking everything in.

I couldn't help but feel surprised at the fact that she had graced my office with her presence. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you need something?" I asked trying not to sound rude, just confused and curious. Which I was.

She let out a hearty laugh and sat down on one of the chairs. "Oh nothing. Mind if I have a chat?", she asked flashing me a small, warm smile.

"No, no not all", I answered, sitting down in my chair, getting a bit flustered for some reason.

"Heard you're a Mazur. Would you happen to be related to Abe?" she questioned me with a glint in her eyes.  
"Yep, he's my dad."  
"I've met him before, very witty and clever", Olena described, sending me a small wink which told me she knew about dad's 'business'. A sheepish smile t

6h agoA sheepish smile took over my lips, making Olena giggle.

Olena's lips parted, ready to speak but shut close without a sound. As if changing her mind, she reached into her hand bag and pulled out a small scrapbook. She placed it on the table and pushed it over to me with an expectant look on her face.

I shot her a confused look before opening up the scrap book. The first page I opened to was of a little girl about the age of 2 or 3 sitting on a couch with a little baby on her lap. She was smiling down at the baby as the baby slept.

"That's Karolina, Dimitri's older sister at the age of two, holding him on his first day at home", Olena explained.

The next photo was of a boy at the age of about 4 years old wearing purple eye shadow with lipstick smeared over his lips and cheeks. I couldn't help gushing at the photo. Soo cute! "That's Dimitri", Olena smiled and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, imagining present day Dimitri in that. Almost unconsciously, my hands brushed over the photo, lingering on the smiling face of the baby-version of the most enigmatic man I'd ever met.

"You can keep it", Olena offered, and my eyes widened a little. "No no. It's your family memory and I wouldn't want to", I replied in shock, handing the photo-book back to her.

"Don't worry, I have another copy. Actually, quite a few more than one copy.", she assured with a smile, handing me the photo as I took it from her hands hesitantly. I smiled and took back the scrapbook, flipping through Dimitri's photos as Olena pointed things out and elaborated on them.

"Dimka takes his honor and job as a boss very seriously. He puts his duty and responsibilities before his personal wishes and desires. Dimka acts as if he's very tough, mysterious and serious but underneath that is a mama's boy who has the same feelings as everyone else", Olena spoke intensely while making sure I was paying attention to her. Why was she telling me this?

"He's brave, passionate and can get really impatient and sometimes angry. Especially when his personal wishes try to take over his professional obligations and morals. But, he's very protective of those he cares for", she continued. "Do you understand?"

Olena POV  
She stared at me, processing the information but still looking vaguely puzzled. Couldn't blame her, I had suddenly started describing my son out of the blue.

"Mum?" Dimitri asked, astounded at my presence as he walked into her office. "You're here? You didn't tell me you were coming", he stated but smiled at me as I pulled him into a hug.

"I was planning on giving you a surprise but you weren't here. Also before I forget, Karolina and Mike are throwing Paul a birthday party next weekend for his 10th birthday. I'd been planning to spend some time with you, but now I'm running late. I promised Karolina I would be home to help her go shopping for Zoya as she is outgrowing her baby clothes. So, you have to come to Paul's party.", I informed Dimka, patting his arms.

"I'll be there, don't worry.", Dimka assured me with a smile.

"Well, I better get going", I announced and Dimka leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek before wishing me a safe drive.  
"Take care Mama, and remember to tell Paul, Sonja, Zoya and Karolina I said hi and do tell Bubuskha that I'm sorry for not visiting her last time. I'll see you next week"

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

Mum walked out leaving Rose and me alone in her office. "So...I'm sorry", she awkwardly apologised. I snapped my head towards her in shock, from what I knew so far, she had too much self-pride to apologise. So, this was surprising. She anxiously played with her fingers and stared at me in worry.

"Come again?", I said, pretending to not have heard her in the first place. Hey, I couldn't be totally sure she said sorry and not some insult or something, It was Rose, after all.  
"Jerk", I heard her mutter softly. I raised an eye brow at that and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I said. I'm sorry."

"For?" I persisted. I knew why she was apologising but riling her up was so much fun. You know, until she shoves a sharpened pencil into my jugular or something.  
"For saying what I said.", Rose huffed out. "I was rude and stubborn. You're right, we should forget that kiss and move on."

It wasn't that I didn't like her, I just couldn't. I always follow my rules and one of them is to never date someone that works in your department. I sure as hell wasn't going to break that one. It wasn't like I was in love or anything, I could get over the attraction and I'm sure she would as well. She probably already had.

"It was my fault as well. And this has been a thoroughly shit week. I shouldn't have..uh.. kissed you. ", I stuttered at the end, earning myself a small smile from Rose, which I tentatively returned. Just like that, with a small smile from her my day had just gotten better.

* * *

Upcoming On Pursuing My Personal Assistant:

_(**Warning:** Hasn't been edited yet)_

_"Roza, can you please stand straight for a moment?" I asked exasperatedly watching her giggle and lean against the wall in an attempt to regain her balance._

_How did I get myself into this?_

_I tried the key in the lock and once again Rose leaned on me for support. Knowing this was going no where, I let out a defeated sigh and rang the bell hoping Ivan would open the door._

_A moment later, Ivan opened the door with an irritated look on his face which slowly changed into an amused and curious look once he saw Rose giggling and snorting hysterically._

_"Ivan Zeklos, you must be?" he asked looking expectantly between Rose and I. Before I could answer for Rose she opened her mouth._

_"Captain Sarcastic Terror!" Rose answered placing her hands on her forehead to form a mock salute and bursting into laughter. She slapped my shoulder numeral times while chortling._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone for following and press the favourite button. I love reading and responding to your reviews so keep them coming! c: I really hope I met your expectations. If I did let you down, please don't hesitate to tell me! Once again thank you for voting!**

**_Chapter Statistics (So Far) :_**

**Follows: ****176**

**Favourites: **** 111**

**Reviews: **** 401**

**Reads: ****21,820**

**What Song Is This?**

_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer, if I can._  
_How long will I need you?_  
_As long as the seasons need to_  
_Follow their plan._  
_How long will I be with you?_  
_As long as the sea is bound to_  
_Wash upon the sand._  
_How long will I want you?_  
_As long as you want me to_  
_And longer by far._  
_How long will I hold you?_  
_As long as your father told you,_  
_As long as you can._

**Who Am I?**

_I'm super smart, composed, responsible and sensible, _

_I tamed the bad rebellious vampire, _

_I can nerd talk my way into making you fall asleep, yet, I have a tattoo_

_Who am I?_

* * *

**_!Review!_**

_- Linera xx_


End file.
